


My Best Friend’s Sister

by Hostiles_on_the_hill



Series: Luke Skywalker Deserves Better [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (Y/N) is Han’s sister, F/M, Solo!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostiles_on_the_hill/pseuds/Hostiles_on_the_hill
Summary: Ignore the shitty title this isn’t crack.Pretty straight forward: it’s the OT movies but Han has a sister. Enjoy!Weekly updates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time delving into the Star Wars universe. I hope I’ve done the movies and characters justice. Be kind and comments are always welcome!

Luke breaths out a small sigh of relief as the music kicks back up and the cantina’s patrons return to their drinks.

He had been worried the brawl that resulted in Ben using his lightsaber would have attracted attention. But it seemed no one cared. He remembered Ben’s words as they had overlooked Mos Eisley. Scum and villainy. The cantina was no doubt filled with criminals and people living outside the law. Before attacking Luke, the man had even loudly bragged about his multiple death sentences. So, he supposed, it made sense there wasn’t a bigger reaction.  
  
Tatooine was an Outer Rim planet, more controlled by the Hutts than the Empire, so it seemed there was a collective agreement: don’t involve Imperials. If the Stormtroopers came in to investigate one issue, they could undercover the whole seedy underbelly of the population.  
  
Luke glances at Ben, who seems completely at ease, so he tries to do the same and relax.  
  
“Well,” a female voice comes from his left. Luke turns to see a young woman, maybe a few years older than him, step over the severed limb and blood to stand by him. She continues, “you two certainly know how to liven a place up.”  
  
She grins at Luke before leaning forward to look past him and address Ben, “Hi.”  
  
Ben returns the greeting politely, “Hello.”

Luke takes in the woman’s appearance. She wears tight fitting pants, with a blaster resting on either hip. Her undershirt hugs her body and cuts low on her chest. The thin jacket she wears is unzipped, understandable in the Tatooine climate. Her hair is pulled back, revealing her attractive face. She has nice cheekbones, full painted lips, overall pretty features. A thin scar runs across one cheek, but it does nothing to diminish her striking beauty. Her green eyes sparkle at Luke and her smile makes him want to smile back.  
  
She glances away, breaking the spell her gaze had put on him. She says absently to no one in particular, “Is the bartender...yup. Making his rounds. Good,” she turns back, “Mind if I hang here for a moment, Blue Eyes?”  
  
Luke nods, attempting to appear nonchalant, “Sure.”  
  
She smiles at him, “Thanks,” glancing at his drink, “So what’s your poison?”  
  
Not waiting for his answer, she grabs his cup and takes a sip. Her face twists, “Well that’s...I’m trying to think of something clever, but honestly that just tastes awful.”  
  
The woman glances at the bartender, making sure he isn’t looking, before dumping Luke’s drink on the floor behind her.  
  
This move breaks Luke’s silence, he sputters, “Why’d you do that?”  
  
She looks at him as she places the cup back on the counter, “Trust me, Blue Eyes, I’m doing you a favor.”  
  
It’s at this moment that the bartender appears. The woman directs her attention to him and says, “I’ll have-“ she stops herself, holding up a finger, “just a moment.”  
  
The woman turns to look past Luke at Ben. She smiles at the older man, “I’d hate to be rude, considering how well that went for the last guy. Would you like something to drink?”  
  
“No, thank you,” Ben answers her, amusement in his voice.  
  
“You sure?” she raises a delicate eyebrow in a teasing manner, “I happen to like my hands and would like to keep them both.”  
  
“I’m sure,” he says, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
She looks back at the bartender, “Can I have four of the usual?”  
  
The man turns to get the drinks. The woman pulls out some money, counting it quickly. She glances up at Luke through her lashes, who is staring at her. She doesn’t seem to mind though, given the wink she shoots him.  
  
The woman places the money in the bartender’s hand, smiling, “That should cover it, plus a little extra for the mess,” she jerks a thumb over her shoulder at the detached arm, “Some people get a little sloppy when they drink. You know how it is.”  
  
The bartender nods silently at her loaded words and smiles. He places the drinks in front of her.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
She turns to look at Luke and Ben one more time. She slides one of the cups in front of Luke, winking at him again, “Here you go, Blue Eyes.”  
  
She smiles at Ben politely.

The woman grabs the three remaining drinks before gracefully stepping over the puddle of blood. Luke watches her walk away until she’s lost in the crowd.  
  
Luke turns back around to face the counter and samples the drink the woman left for him. He hadn’t had a problem with his original order, but having this to compare it to, reveals how awful it actually tasted.  
  
He glances at Ben, who is smiling secretively.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
A towering Wookiee suddenly appears by their side.  
  
Ben tells Luke, “This is Chewbacca. He’s first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs.”

***

(Y/N) slides into the booth beside her brother. He thanks her for the drink by taking a healthy sip from it.

“How much longer are we going to be on this dustbowl?”

“We’ll be gone before night,” Han supplies, “if not sooner.”

“Good,” (Y/N) says into her cup, “No doubt Jabba knows we’re here.”

Han grunts in agreement.

(Y/N) looks across the patrons mingling at the bar to check the entrance. She’s sure some two bit goon will be coming in soon, thinking they’ll be able to bring in the Solo siblings and endear themselves to Jabba in the process. 

Her eyes are drawn the lumbering figure that is Chewbacca approaching the table. (Y/N) hides her grin at the two people that come with him.  
  
It’s Blue Eyes and the old Jedi from the bar.  
  
She sees the undisguised look of surprise on Blue Eyes’ face as they sit across from her and Han.  
  
(Y/N) is silent, letting her brother conduct business, “Han Solo. I’m captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you’re looking for passage to the Alderaan system.”  
  
The Jedi replies, “Yes, indeed. If it’s a fast ship.”  
  
Han scoffs, “Fast ship? You’ve never heard of the Millennium Falcon?”  
  
The Jedi raises his eyebrows, “Should I have?”  
  
“It’s the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs.”  
  
(Y/N) smirks to herself. The Jedi seems to doubt what Han says given his amused expression, but Blue Eyes appears to believe him.  
  
What an innocent person Blue Eyes was. (Y/N) had been to Tatooine many times over the years with Han’s involvement with Jabba, so she was fairly familiar with the planet’s dynamics. So just what was he doing with a Jedi? (Y/N) wondered if he had ever even been to Mos Eisley before. He seems a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened so far and was looking at her and Han with wide eyes. Blue Eyes was going to have to learn a lot, and quickly, if he wanted to make it in the galaxy.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, (Y/N) had zoned out of the conversation. Mentally shaking her head, she redirects her attention.  
  
The Jedi had just offered them seventeen thousand for getting them to Alderaan. (Y/N) hid her shock better than her brother, who audibly repeats, “Seventeen, huh?”  
  
(Y/N) knows she’ll be making a trip to Alderaan before Han says another word. That kind of money would help their situation with Jabba immensely, there’s no doubt Han will say yes.  
  
Absently, she ponders how two people from a dirt poor planet will afford that. Perhaps they have rich friends on Alderaan. She makes a mental note to bring that up to Han, though he’s probably already thought of it himself.  
  
“Okay,” Han says, “You guys got yourself a ship. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready. Docking bay ninety-four.”  
  
“Ninety-four,” the Jedi echos Han. Blue Eyes says nothing, his nickname-sake flickering between (Y/N) and Han. (Y/N) winks at him, which makes him blush.

Han shifts in his seat, “Looks like somebody’s beginning to take an interest in your handiwork.”  
  
(Y/N) looks over their shoulders to see the bartender speaking to Stormtroopers, pointing in their table’s direction.   
  
The Jedi and Blue Eyes quickly leave the table.  
  
(Y/N) scowls at Han, “That little rat, I paid him double our bill to keep quiet.”  
  
Han shrugs, “What can you expect?”  
  
(Y/N) shrugs in return, “Joke’s on him, I paid with money from the register.”  
  
Han throws his head back with laughter and pinches her side playfully. Chewie laughs from her brother’s other side.  
  
The troopers slowly walk by their table, no doubt puzzled about the sudden disappearance of two people. Han looks at them calmly.

(Y/N) asks them, “You boys want a drink? Or are you on the job?”

They don’t answer and once they’ve moved on, Han says excitedly, “Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck.”  
  
He tells Chewie to go get the Falcon ready before addressing (Y/N), “Maybe you should go catch up with those two, make sure they make it to the ship in one piece.”  
  
(Y/N) checks that her blasters are on her out of habit, even though there’s no doubt they are, “Okay. See you in a few,” she kisses his cheek briefly before leaving.  
  
As she approaches the door, (Y/N) thinks she spots Greedo. The Rodian is eyeballing Han where he sits alone. (Y/N) smirks, glad the obnoxious bounty hunter will soon be dead. She walks out of the cantina, eyes squinting against the brightness as she looks for the Jedi and Blue Eyes.

***

“Hey, Blue Eyes!”

He and the Jedi look over at the sound of her voice.  
  
She comes to the man’s side as they continue to walk.  
  
“Is something wrong?” The Jedi looks at her with wise eyes.  
  
“Not exactly, just giving you a guided trip to the Falcon.”  
  
“We know where it is.”  
  
(Y/N) looks up at Blue Eyes’ blue eyes, “I know Han told you, but that was before the troopers turned up. I just want to be sure the trip gets off without a hitch.”  
  
She fingers the poncho the man now wears, “A bit thin, but better than nothing. It’s cold in space, Blue Eyes.”  
  
Blue Eyes looks at her, “You do know that’s not my name, right?”  
  
(Y/N) smiles at him teasingly, “Well you haven’t exactly introduced yourself.”  
  
“I’m Luke Skywalker.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Blue Eyes.” She laughs at his expression.  
  
(Y/N) glances at the Jedi, “And what’s your name?”  
  
“You can call me ‘Ben’.”  
  
“Just Ben? No last name?”  
  
“Kenobi.”  
  
(Y/N) frowns slightly, “Kenobi...are you related to ‘The Negotiator’?”  
  
Before Ben can answer, Luke does, “Who?”  
  
“A general in the Clone War,” she supplies, “and a powerful Jedi.”  
  
Ben looks pleasantly surprised, “You know of the Clone War?”  
  
“Yup,” (Y/N) pops the ‘p’.  
  
Luke looks at her in surprise, “How do you know so much about the Jedi? The Empire has heavily censored that information.”  
  
(Y/N) shrugs, “I think you can see I don’t exactly live my life by the rules of the Empire.”  
  
The Jedi had always interested (Y/N). Han was dismissive and uncaring about the whole thing, but she believed the version the Empire presented was far from the truth. General Kenobi has been a favorite of hers to read about, impressed by his mastery of the Force as well as his battle prowess. When (Y/N) was little, she had once thought of becoming a General. But as she grew up, the dream of being like Kenobi and the others was abandoned, as she realized she would have to march to the Empire’s drum.  
  
“What is your name, by the way?”  
  
(Y/N) looks at Luke, mentally smacking herself, “Sorry. I’m (Y/N).”  
  
Ben echoes her words from before, “Just (Y/N)?”  
  
She smirks at him, “Isn’t it obvious?”  
  
“Should it be?”  
  
“It’s Solo.”  
  
Luke suddenly had a weird expression on his face. Before (Y/N) can say anything, two droids appear. The astrodroid beeps happily in greeting and the protocol droid says anxiously, “Hello, Master Luke. Have we found a ship? I fear our presence has been detected by the Imperial troops.”  
  
“Hey, 3PO. Yes, we have a ship, we’re headed to it now.”  
  
The golden droid looks at her, “Hello, miss. Are you the pilot?”  
  
“No, that’s Han. I’m just part of the crew. I’m (Y/N) Solo.”  
  
“Well, hello, Miss Solo. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is R2-D2.”  
  
R2-D2 whistled cheerfully. (Y/N) smiles at both of them, “Hello.”  
  
She points to the left, “The Falcon is this way. If you are ready to leave.”  
  
Ben nods in response. The group walks onward, until they come to Bay 94.  
  
“What a piece of junk!” (Y/N) looks at Luke in surprise. She opens her mouth to reprimand him, because while the Falcon had seen better days and might very well be a piece of junk, it was her, Chewie, and Han’s piece of junk.  
  
Han beats her to the punch, however, “She’ll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts, kid. I’ve added some special modifications myself?”  
  
“‘I’ve’?” (Y/N) says in mock annoyance.  
  
Han rolls his eyes, “We’ve. We’ve made some special modifications.”  
  
“That’s better,” (Y/N) smiles.  
  
Han looks back to the others, “We’re a little rushed, so if you’ll hurry aboard we’ll get out of here.”  
  
(Y/N) loses her playful mood, approaching Han, “Everything okay?”  
  
“Greedo had some interesting things to say.”  
  
(Y/N) touches his arm lightly, “We’ll be free of that soon.”  
  
“I know,” he kisses her temple.  
  
Luke, Ben, and the droids walk past the pair to board the ship. C-3PO greets Han, “Hello, sir.”  
  
“Any sign of Imperials?”  
  
“No, but we were being followed by Garindan.”  
  
“The sooner we leave, the better. Head on board.”  
  
(Y/N) steps away to do so but hears, “Stop that ship!”  
  
She whips around to see Stormtroopers flooding the docking bay. (Y/N) pulls out one of her blasters and opens fire as Han does the same.  
  
The troopers quickly take cover and the siblings hurry onto the Falcon.  
  
Han runs through the ship, yelling, “Chewie, get us out of here!”  
  
(Y/N) makes sure Luke, Ben, and the droids are secure before moving to strap herself in. She quickly does and a moment later the ship is blasting away from the bay.  
  
When she feels them leave the atmosphere, she immediately unbuckles. (Y/N) hurries to the cockpit, “Han, keep your eyes open.”  
  
“I see it. It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought.”  
  
(Y/N) fights the urge to make a lewd comment based on Han’s word choice.  
  
Her brother continues, telling Chewie, “Try to hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed.”  
  
(Y/N) feels Luke and Ben enter the already cramped cockpit as her eyes scan the space surrounding the Falcon.  
  
“Han,” she says pressingly.  
  
“Where?” his head shoots up, “I see them. Stay sharp! There are two more coming in, they’re going to try to cut us off.”  
  
“Why don’t you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast.”  
  
(Y/N) cringes as Han turns to snap, “Watch your mouth, kid, or you’ll find yourself floating home.”  
  
“Han,” she chastises. 

Han glances at her with an irritated look before assuring their passengers, “We’ll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We’ll lose them!”  
  
A blast hits somewhere on the Falcon, shaking the cockpit. Luke almost falls over in surprise, clearly never having been in a situation like this before.  
  
“Here’s where the fun begins,” Han offers to no one in particular. 

(Y/N)‘s lips quirk into a smile against her will.  
  
Ben speaks for the first time, “How long before you can make the jump to lightspeed?”  
  
“It’ll take a few moments to get the coordinates into the navi-computer.”  
  
The ship rocks further under continued fire.  
  
“Are you kidding?” Luke asks incredulously, “At the rate they’re gaining-”  
  
Han snaps at him again, “Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?”  
  
(Y/N) swallows a sigh, Han usually isn’t this quick to snap at people. But she knows he’s been incredibly stressed recently. He tried to keep (Y/N) in the dark about just how screwed they were with Jabba, but (Y/N) could read the writing on the wall. She had confronted him and easily made him fold, Han was never able to lie to her face.  
  
Not that she could when it came to him either.  
  
“What’s that flashing?” Luke points to the dash.  
  
(Y/N) knows the answer already but Han answers firsts, “We’re losing our deflector shield.”  
  
(Y/N) steps in, “Come on, let’s strap in. We’re going to make the jump.”  
  
She ushers Ben and Luke out of the cockpit quickly, sending a look to Han that goes unseen.  
  
The trio strap in and (Y/N) breathes a sigh of relief when she feels the ship make the jump to light speed.

***

(Y/N) sits in a chair, watching Luke try to use his lightsaber.  
  
She thinks his face looks adorable, all scrunched up in concentration. He’s very attractive, something (Y/N) had seen the moment he entered the cantina. Getting refills had been the perfect excuse for her to get closer to him. There had been several open areas at the counter, but she had stepped over a severed arm and puddle of blood so she could stand by him. Obviously, his blue eyes had stood out to her, being the source for the nickname she thoughtlessly gave him. But his smile was also nice too, lighting up his whole face. She also liked how expressive he was. She’d spent her whole life with smugglers and pirates, it was refreshing to see someone so unguarded. She continues to watch Luke, admiring his inexperienced yet somehow graceful movements.  
  
(Y/N) sees Ben stumble slightly out of the corner of her eye and jumps up, guiding him into the seat behind him.  
  
Luke notices and deactivates the saber, “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”  
  
Ben answers with a strange voice, “I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened.”  
  
(Y/N) shares a look of concern with Luke.  
  
Ben seems to shake himself from the trance-like state, “You should get on with your exercises.”  
  
(Y/N) leans up against the counsel, saying quietly, “What do you think happened?”  
  
Ben shakes his head, “I’m not sure, but I fear the Empire is behind it.”  
  
She huffs, “When are they not?”  
  
Han walks into the room, “Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I’d outrun them.”  
  
(Y/N) shares a smile with him over Ben’s head. Han looks between Ben and Luke, “Don’t everyone thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours.”  
  
(Y/N) rolls her eyes at her brother’s antics. Her attention is drawn to where Chewie is playing the droids.  
  
He roars angrily when R2-D2 makes a move that takes out one of his pieces.  
  
As Han and C-3PO have an exchange, (Y/N) moves to sit by Chewie. The Wookiee can have a bit of a temper, but he always keeps it in check when near (Y/N). She doubts he will actually rip off any arms, he knows how important the money they will be making in the trip is, but she figures it’s better to be safe.  
  
She continues to watch Luke practice, absently listening to Ben’s words. Luke get clipped by the little droid, making Han laugh.  
  
He smiles at Luke, “Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid.”  
  
(Y/N) can’t help but agree with him on the value of blasters. It’s why she carries at least two at all times.  
  
Luke deactivated his lightsaber before saying, “You don’t believe in the Force, do you?”  
  
Han huffs, “Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It’s all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.”  
  
“What about you, (Y/N)?”  
  
(Y/N) looks from her brother to Luke.  
  
She ponders the question, “I agree with Han, I’ve never seen proof. But then, it’s not like there are many Force using people in the universe. The Empire hunts down everyone that does. Anybody still alive that can use the Force is either deep in hiding or doesn’t use it at all. But the Jedi were around for generations, the Empire can censor all they want, but that can’t be erased,” she looks at Ben, trying to see him as the young man she had seen in photos, “So, no, I haven’t seen anything that makes me think the Force exists or has any control over my life. But I think that’s the point, it isn’t supposed to be a tangible thing, it’s something you feel.”  
  
Ben’s expression as he looks at her is unreadable. He addresses Luke, who is still looking at her, “I think you should try it again, Luke.”  
  
(Y/N) looks at Han, who sends her the usual look he does when she talks about the Force and Jedi. (Y/N) leans against Chewie’s arm and turns to watch Luke, now wearing a helmet. She watches with shock as Luke blocks several shots from the droid, despite not being able to see.  
  
“You see, you can do it,” Ben praises him.  
  
Han scoffs, “I call it luck.”  
  
“In my experience, there’s no such thing as luck.”  
  
“Look,” Han says, “going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That’s something else.”  
  
(Y/N) sends him a halfhearted look at his deliberately antagonizing manner. She points to the panel by him, making him look.  
  
“Looks like we’re coming up on Alderaan.”  
  
(Y/N) stands, Chewie following her to the cockpit. And she watches Han pull them out of light speed, directly into a meteor shower.

***

(Y/N) already hid the droids in a hidden wall compartment so she doesn’t hesitate to pull the floor back over top of Ben and herself.    
  
It’s too dark to see, but (Y/N) can feel Ben’s gaze on her.    
  
It’s silent for a moment before (Y/N) asks, “Do you really think the Empire could do it? Make a planet destroyer?”   
  
A loaded pause, “I’ve seen many things in my life I had believed to be impossible, it would not surprise me. What do you feel?”   
  
(Y/N) frowns, pondering the use of ‘feel’ and not ‘think’.   
  
“It certainly seems that way. A planet reduced to rubble and in the middle of it is nothing but an Imperial battle station.”   
  
“Have you-“   
  
(Y/N) shushes him, hearing the sound of boots on the Falcon’s ramp. Ben complies without question, hearing it too.    
  
The sound of troops moving around the ship is the only sound. The metal above them clangs as they walk on it. Eventually, (Y/N) hears their faint talking before the feet leading down the ramp.    
She waits a moment before pushes the false ceiling away. She glances over at Han, seeing he shares her temporary relief with the undertone of continued dread, knowing this is far from over.    
  
She also sees Luke looking at her with a strange expression, but he quickly looks away. (Y/N) frowns to herself as she helps Ben out of the storage area. She isn’t sure what she did to make Luke’s demeanor change. She hadn’t know him long, but (Y/N) could see a shift in him. It had happened during the walk to the docking bay. She had run through the conversation several times, trying to see where it went wrong, but she couldn’t.    
  
Han peers down the ramp, before saying softly to her, “Scanning crew.”   
  
“Troopers?”   
  
“Three.”   
  
(Y/N)’s smirks, “Just the right amount.”

***

Apparently there is a Princess on board the station.    
  
Ben had left them a while ago, leaving the rest of them to laze around in their hiding place.    
  
Han and Luke had started to go at it again, thanks to Han calling Ben an ‘old fossil’.   
  
(Y/N) hadn’t been happy about that, kicking him hard. The Stormtrooper armor absorbed most of the blow, but Han still jerked back from the pain. He had quickly gotten back into it with Luke, until R2 began beeping excitedly.    
  
Luke is ecstatic, “The Princess? She’s here?”   
  
Han and her exchange a look, Han asking for both of them, “Princess? What’s going on?”   


“Yeah, what Princess? No one said anything about any Princesses,” (Y/N) scowls, had her and Han really been tricked into something much more?

3PO answers Luke, “Level five. Detention block A-A-twenty three. I’m afraid she scheduled to be terminated.”

“Oh no,” Luke looks around frantically, “We’ve got to do something!”   
  
“What are you talking about?” The siblings ask it at the same time.    
  
“The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message,” (Y/N) still has no idea what he’s talking about, “We've got to help her.”   
  
Han scoffs, “Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here.”   
  
“But he didn't know she was here,” Luke argues, looking back to 3PO, “Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?   
  
Han harrumphs, “I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
(Y/N) approaches Han to say something, “Han-“   
  
Luke cuts her off exclaiming, “They’re going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn’t want to just wait here to be captured.”   
  
“Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind.”   
  
“But they’re going to kill her!” Luke yells.    
  
“Better her than me!” Han yells back.    
  
“Han!” (Y/N) says sharply, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”   
  
Han looks at her with an apologetic expression, “I’m sorry. Yes.”   
  
(Y/N) sends a look to Luke, hoping he’ll understand. He huffs and marches over to stand by the droids.    
  
(Y/N) sits by Han, who apologizes again, “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I know-“   
  
“It’s fine,” she squeezes his hand.    
  
“I’m not risking our lives for some Princess.”   
  
“We’ve gotten out of trickier situations, no problem.”   
  
“And some not,” Han looks at (Y/N)’s scar pointedly.    
  
“It’s not like that,” she squeezes his hand again, “They don’t know we’re here, they aren’t looking for us.”   
  
Han shakes his head, looking down at their hands, clad in matching Stormtrooper armor.    
  
“She’s rich,” Luke’s voice comes from across the room.    
  
(Y/N) sees Han perk up at that. She sighs, looking at the ground. With Alderaan gone, their payment was too. The siblings had concluded it had to be someone on Alderaan that would be footing their bill. With their capture by Imperials, their fate with Jabba had taken a backseat, but it wasn’t something that could be avoided. If they managed to get off this station, they’d be back at square one.    
  
Chewie growls next to her in interest.    
  
“Rich?” Han asks.    
  
“Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be...”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Well more wealth that you can imagine.”   
  
“I don’t know,” Han says stiffly, “I can imagine quite a bit.”   
  
“You’ll get it!”   
  
“I better.”   
  
“You will.”   
  
(Y/N) sighs, putting on the helmet to hide the emotions on her face.    
  
She hates that Luke must think the absolute worst of them. She hates that Han and her have no other option, that Jabba’s claws are sunk so deeply in them. She hates that something like money has such a hold over them. She hates that she can’t see shit out of this stupid helmet. 

***   


“Look out! He’s loose!”   
  
Luke, Han, and (Y/N) open fire on the Imperials in the detention block. Luke sees (Y/N) focusing her attention of the security cameras.    
  
Once everyone not them is dead, Luke heads down the corridor. He can hear Han fumbling his way through a conversation on the intercom.   
  
He snaps at (Y/N), “Why don’t you try it?”   
  
Clearly fighting back laughter, though poorly, (Y/N) answers, “No, no. You’re doing great.”   
  
Luke peers at the cell numbers as a blaster goes off. Before he can react, Han yells to him, “Luke! We’re gonna have company!”   
  
He finds the cell containing the Princess and opens it. She looks up at him with an unimpressed expression, “Aren’t you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?”   
  
“What?” Oh, Luke could smack himself, “Oh, the uniform.”   
  
He pulls off the helmet, “I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m here to rescue you.”

Leia’s confusion is evident on her face, “You’re who?”   
  
“I’m here to rescue you,” he repeats, “I’ve got your R2 unit. I’m here with Ben Kenobi.”   
  
“Ben Kenobi! Where is he?”   
  
“Come on!” They exit the cell to hear a commotion from the front of the hall. They hurry down on instinct, but are met by Han, (Y/N), and Chewbacca.    
  
“Can’t get out that way.”   
  
“Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route.”   
  
Han looks at Leia, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Maybe you’d like it back in your cell, Your Highness.”   
  
Luke sees (Y/N) look at him in exasperation.    
  
He radios in for 3PO who confirms they are trapped. He relays the message, “There isn’t any other way out.”   
  
“We can’t hold them off forever,” Han says where he and (Y/N) fire at any movement from the end of the hall.    
  
“This is some rescue,” Leia snaps, “When you came in here, didn’t you have a plan for getting out?”

“He’s the brains, sweetheart!” Han indicates Luke.   


Leia rips the blaster from Luke and fires at the grate close to Han who barks, “What the hell are you doing?”   
  
“Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, flyboy,” and disappears through the grate.    
  
Han kicks Chewbacca down as well before shouting at Luke, “Wonderful girl! Either I’m going to kill her or I’m being to like her! Get in there!”   
  
Luke blanches at him, looking at (Y/N) for a reaction. She offers none, continuing to keep the troopers at bay. Luke frowns, why doesn’t she say anything? Her husband just openly admitting to liking Leia. In front of her! And yet she has nothing to say, not even a look to send Han.    
  
Han repeats, “Get in there, kid! We don’t want them seeing where we’re going.”   
  
Luke shakes the train of thought, ducking blaster fire before falling through the chute.    
  
(Y/N) soon joins him. She scowls at the garbage surrounding her, “Ugh! This is disgusting.”   
  
She wades through the filthy water, giving room for Han to fall.    
  
Han and Leia start to bicker again after Han tries to blast his way out. Luke doesn’t pay attention, a weird feeling coming over him. His eyes dart around the water, though it’s impossible to see anything below the surface layer of loose trash.    
  
“There’s something alive in here,” he says after hearing an ominous moan. (Y/N) stands close to him, eyes scanning like his.   
  
Han dismisses Luke’s worry, but (Y/N) seems to share his concerns.    
  
“Luke, we should get up and out of this.”   
  
He nods, looking up to search for an area on the piles of garbage he could claim as his own. His body is suddenly yanked under the disgusting water, (Y/N)’s yell the last thing he hears. 

***

(Y/N) sees something wrap around Luke’s legs a moment too late. She yells for him as he is pulled under the murky water. (Y/N) falls to her hands and knees, searching the water, uncaring of how it potentially puts her at risk. Han searches the waters nearby and Leia shouts from her pile of garbage.    
  
Luke bursts from the surface and grabs ahold of her hand, he shouts at Han to shoot into the water. Unfortunately, the water-slick gloves of their stolen uniforms don’t have a good grip and Luke falls back into the water.    
  
(Y/N) shouts again and continues searching. The waters go still around her as Han stops wading through the muck. He’s been under for a long time, not too long for (Y/N) or Han, but Luke’s from a desert planet. He can’t swim.    
  
Han holds her arm, probably encouraging her out of the dangerous water, but she resists. Her eyes fruitlessly scan the water.    
  
Luke suddenly bursts out of the water again, spitting up the disgusting sludge. (Y/N) surges through the water and helps him stand.    
  
Leia yells, “What happened?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Luke coughs, “It just let go of me and disappeared.” (Y/N) keeps a supportive hand on him as he coughs some more.    
  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Han says as strange noises sound around the chute.    
  
(Y/N) looks around for the threat, quickly noticing the wall in front of her getting closer. She nervously asks, “Han?”   
  
“The walls are moving!”   
  
“Don’t just stand there,” Leia orders, “Try to brace it with something.”   
  
Han moves a large pole into place, but it offers little resistance to the closing walls. Chewie roars as he pushes against the walls.    
  
(Y/N) is still near Luke, propping her body between the walls, but it’s a lost cause. There isn’t much room left, especially with the trash on all sides.    
  
She looks at Luke, whose eyes frantically look around.    
  
“Luke! Call 3PO!”   
  
“3PO? 3PO!” He pulls out his com link and calls for the droid.    
  
(Y/N)’s hands rest meaninglessly on the wall, watching Luke try to get in touch with his droid. She sees Han trying to push Leia on top of the pile of trash, but it won’t do any good in a few seconds.    
  
The walls push the trash piles against her armor and Luke barks orders at 3PO to shut down the compactors.    
  
“(Y/N)!” She turns her head to look at her brother. He’s reaching for her.    
  
(Y/N) jerks her body, stretching out with her hand, “I can’t move!”    
  
The walls are painfully close now, (Y/N) can feel her ribs start to protest from the pressure. The smell makes her want to throw up, but she refuses to spend her last moments alive covered in her own vomit.    
  
(Y/N) can’t reach Han from where she stands, so she grabs Luke’s hand. He grips hers tightly back.    
  
She sees Luke’s face grimace against the pressure and just squeezes his hand. It’s all she can do. (Y/N) keeps her eyes open as the brown walls close in impossibly further.    
  
The walls suddenly stop. (Y/N)’s eyes widen as she looks around. The walls have stopped. She yells out triumphantly and the others echo her cheer. Still unable to move, she does a small shimmy in celebration.    
  
Luke yells ecstatically into the com link, telling 3PO which chute door to unlock.    
  
The walls retreat and the door opens. Chewie practically flies from the room, followed by Leia and Han.    
  
Once she emerges from the room, Han pulls her into a huge hug. He spins her briefly, laughing lightly. He presses a kiss to her temple before putting her down. Chewie’s hairy arms wrap around her briefly and his triumphant roar is music to her ears.    
  
(Y/N) quickly sheds her Stormtrooper armor, because the thing smells like the garbage chute water. At least she hopes it’s the suit, and not her.    
  
Luke is near her, shaking out his blonde hair.    
  
“Hey, I was worried about you, Blue Eyes.”   
  
Luke looks up at her.    
  
“Don’t pull anything like that again, you hear?”   
  
He smiles, “I’ll try not to. I wouldn’t want you to worry about me.”   
  
(Y/N) winks at him before her focus is brought to Han shooting into the open chute despite Leia’s yell.    
  
Han beckons Chewie back to him but the Wookiee refuses.    
  
“Chewie! Come here!”   
  
Leia interrupts his movement toward Chewie, “Look, I don’t know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?”   
  
Han looks at her with a stunned expression before biting back, “Look, Your Worshipfulness, let’s get one thing straight! I take orders from two people! Me and (Y/N).”   
  
(Y/N) nods approvingly.    
  
Leia looks him up and down, “It’s a wonder you’re still alive,” she brushes past Chewie, “Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?”   
  
Han looks at (Y/N) and Luke, saying with exasperation, “No reward is worth this.”   
  
(Y/N) can’t help but agree with him. The Princess had been nothing but rude to Han since they met. She hadn’t exactly been kind to her, Luke, and Chewie either, but the majority of her attacks were on Han. While (Y/N) was first in line to be tired of Han’s crap and tell him off, he was her brother so it was allowed. They had just rescued this woman and she had been incredibly disrespectful in response. (Y/N) wasn’t sure why she thought the title of ‘Princess’ meant she could do and say whatever she wanted, but (Y/N) knew she didn’t like it.    
  
While (Y/N) said none of this, Han could clearly see it in her expression. He wrapped and arm around her and the pair started walking with Luke on (Y/N)’s other side. 

***

When Leia insults the Falcon, (Y/N) genuinely thinks they should have stayed where Ben left them. She had never met someone so condescending and she could tell Han didn’t appreciate it either. Of course on the other hand, (Y/N) could see her brother was interested in the Princess. The way she spoke to him was in a similar way (Y/N), Han, and their other friends would tease each other, so he probably felt right in his element. The only difference was that (Y/N) couldn’t detect a hint of playfulness in Leia’s tone. Han might not speak up, given his attraction to Leia, so (Y/N) will.    
  
Before they could leave the window, she addresses Leia, “Hey.”   
  
The Princess looks at her and raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”   
  
“Could you back off?”   
  
“I’m sorry?” The three others look back and forth between the women.   
  
“Could you back off,” (Y/N) repeats, “You’ve been blatantly rude this whole time.”   
  
“I haven’t said two words to you.”   
  
“But you’ve said more than enough to Han, as well as about the Falcon and Chewie. By extension, you are being rude to me. This clearly isn’t an ideal situation but if we hadn’t sprung you from the detention block, your scheduled execution would probably be occurring right now. We’re not expecting you to grovel at our feet-“   
  
“Though we wouldn’t protest if you did,” Han adds. (Y/N) sends him a glare combined with a noise through her teeth that clearly says ‘shut up’.   
  
She continues to speak as if her brother hadn’t spoken, “-but you could at least treat us with basic human decency.”   
  
It’s deadly silent as the two women stare at each other in a standoff. Leia eventually asks, “What did you say your name was?”   
  
“I didn’t. (Y/N) Solo.”   
  
Leia looks between her and Han before telling him, “It looks like you can do one thing right.”   
  
She continues, “I apologize, my planet was just destroyed and more systems will fall if we don’t get the plans to the Rebels.”   
  
(Y/N) hides her shock, this is the first she’s heard of plans and the Rebel Alliance. She sees Han send her a wide eyed look, clearly also surprised by yet another unanticipated layer to this mission.    
  
“I’m sorry for your loss, Princess,” (Y/N) says softer, a little annoyed at herself for snapping at someone in Leia’s predicament but still happy she spoke up, “Let’s move on, meet up with the droids and Ben, and get off this abomination.”   
  
The group hurries down an empty hall, trying to make it back to the Falcon when they run into some Stormtroopers.    
  
“It’s them! Blast them!”   
  
Han opens fire before the troopers can even raise their weapons. (Y/N) fires as well, once a few of them have dropped, the remaining turn and flee.    
  
Han and Chewie take off after them.    
  
“Damn it, Han!” (Y/N) yells at his back.   
  
Leia says to Luke, “He certainly has courage.”   
  
“What good will it do us if it gets him killed?”   
  
(Y/N) says with amusement, “That’s why he has me. Get to the ship, we’ll find you. Be careful.”   
  
She takes off after her brother and Wookiee, easily catching them. The two of them might be stronger than her, but she’s faster.   
  
She catches up to Han just as he turns a blind corner. (Y/N) turns to follow, coming to a halt at his yell. Her feet slide across the slick floor and Han grabs her, yanking her back the way she came, as he flees the large group of Stormtroopers shooting at them.    
  
A group follows the trio through the halls, Han and (Y/N) alternating between firing back. A trooper is stupid enough to order the blast door shut. Chewie and (Y/N) run through the doorway and Han jumps through the small remaining gap.    
  
They continue to run, knowing the door won’t be shut for long.    
  
The troopers move loudly unlike the Solo siblings so they are easy to track. By dividing up, they trap the Stormtroopers and take them out easily.    
  
(Y/N) leads the way, always having had a great sense of direction. While Han was the skilled pilot, she was the one with killer intuition. While he could outmaneuver any ship and situation in the air, she’s always able to get them around on land. It’s why they worked so well together. The way their skills complement each other made them good smugglers and survivors.    
  
She manages to get through the identical halls until they stand just a little away from the heavily guarded Falcon.    
  
“Didn’t we just leave this party?”   
  
Han rests a hand on her arm, keeping her close to the wall. Chewie growls his reply.    
  
(Y/N) tenses at the sound of footsteps behind her, but sees it’s just Luke and Leia.    
  
“What kept you?”   
  
“We ran into some old friends.”   
  
“Is the ship alright?”   
  
“Seems okay, if we can get to it,” Han answers, “Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission.”   
  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure Ben took care of it,” (Y/N) assures the group.    
  
She feels more than hears Han’s sound of disbelief with how close he is to her. (Y/N) ignores it though, it’s his prerogative to not believe in Ben like she does.    
  
“Look!”   
  
The Stormtroopers suddenly leave the Falcon. 

Han pushes her, “Now’s our chance. Go!”

The group starts to quickly but quietly make their way to the ship. (Y/N) spots 3PO and R2 appear from their hiding place and head for the Falcon as well.    
  
“Ben?” Luke’s low, questioning voice comes from behind her. (Y/N) stops at the bottom of the ramp, looking back to him. Luke stands about halfway between the hallway and Falcon, watching what drew the Stormtroopers’ attention. She looks too, spotting Ben fighting Darth Vader. They swing their red and blue lightsabers at each other, but it doesn’t look like the saber fights she had imagined. The swinging of the swords seems second to what is actually occurring between the two.    
  
Ben glances over briefly to see them before straightening. He turns off his lightsaber and closes his eyes. (Y/N) watches in slow motion as Vader swings his red blade at the defenseless old man. A moment before contact, she watches Ben disappear. The lightsaber cuts harmlessly through the leftover robe as it and the lightsaber fall to the ground.    
  
Luke cries out, “No!” which attracts the attention of the troopers. They turn and begin to fire. Luke fires back while making no move to protect himself.    
  
(Y/N) and Han begin to shoot from the safety of the Falcon. Han yells, “Come on, Luke!”   
  
Leia also hiding by the Falcon calls to him, “Come on! Luke it’s too late!”   
  
“Blast the door, kid!”   
  
Luke shots the control panel, stopping Vader who had turned his attention from the empty robes to their little group. He continues to fire on the troopers instead over running to the safety of the Falcon.

“Damn it, Blue Eyes,” she mutters before taking off from the Falcon.    
  
“(Y/N), don’t!” Han’s voice calls from behind her. She shoots at the remaining troopers as she approaches Luke.    
  
(Y/N) grabs his arm once reaching his side, “Come on,” she urges, pulling him with her.    
  
She moves quickly, running on adrenaline, bringing her and Luke to the safety of the Falcon.    
  
She flies past Han and Leia still on the ramp, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”   
  
Han springs into action and hurries to find Chewie in the cockpit.    
  
(Y/N) can’t sit, body still buzzing with adrenaline, so she just holds tightly to a nearby fixture as the Falcon flies from the Death Star. She hopes Ben was able to get to the tractor beam before Vader found him.    
  
She finds Luke sitting with Leia, mourning evident in his body language. Before she can offer any comfort, Han appears, beckoning Luke to him, “Come on, buddy, we’re not out of this yet!”   
  
Han quickly leaves and Luke gets up to follow him, clearly headed towards the gunports. (Y/N) heads towards one of the easily accessible engine points. If the Imperials snuck in and deactivated the hyperdrive or something, they’re dead in the air.    
  
She jumps down, wincing at the stabbing pain in her side. Damn, she must have landed on something in the garbage chute. Pushing the pain from her mind, she focuses on the mechanics and such in front of her.    
  
Everything seems to be in order, so she climbs out and heads to the other area. A blast sends her towards some piping, but she’s been on this ship most of her life and isn’t going to get tripped up by some uppity TIE fighter.    
  
She pats the pipe, “Hold together, baby.”   
  
(Y/N) sighs, nothing suspicious here either. This is both good and bad, because while they should be able to escape with no issue, it most likely means they are being tracked. If the Imperials were smart, they put the tracker on the outside so Han and her couldn’t remove it once they escaped into space. She makes a mental note to say something to Han.    
  
She hears celebrating and concludes from the lack of fire that the TIE fighters have been eliminated. The jump to lightspeed is obvious given her position near the engine and such, and makes her breathe a sigh of relief. They got away. One obstacle surpassed.    
  
“Hey, (Y/N)?”   
  
“Down here!”   
  
Han peers over, “Hey, we got them.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
“Hi, (Y/N).”   
  
(Y/N) smiles at Luke, “Hey, Blue Eyes. You hit some?”   
  
“Yeah!”   
  
“Woo-ow!” (Y/N) had went to lift her hand in a small cheer when a stabbing pain in her hip flared up. Her hand dropped down to hold her side, flinching at the sting.    
  
“(Y/N)?”   
  
“(Y/N)? Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I think I landed on something in the gar...” she looks at her hand, “that’s blood.”   
  
“What?!” The two men above her say at the same time.    
  
(Y/N) holds up her bloody hand.   
  
“Get up here now!” Han barks down at her.    
  
“Calm down, Han.”   
  
“(Y/N)!”   
  
She starts to climb out, wincing slightly, “You act like it’s my fault I’m bleeding.”   
  
“Shut up,” he and Luke help her out.    
  
(Y/N) lifts her shirt without hesitation to see the wound, it’s actually not that bad. Very bloody, but not deep. Looks like she was grazed by blaster fire. When? When did that happen? When she went to get Luke? The two times she was under the most fire was in the detention block when she had armor and when she ran out to get Luke after Ben died. Oh well.    
  
Han doesn’t share her non-concern and neither does Luke considering the way they flock around her like mother birds, bringing her to the small medical area.    
  
“I’m fine, I can do it myself.”   
  
She’s ignored.    
  
Luke sits by her while Han pulls out a bacta patch and some wipes.    
  
“This better not mean they got my jacket,” (Y/N) says threateningly to no one. She pulls the jacket from behind her to see a gaping hole left by the blast, “Damn it! I liked this jacket!”   
  
“If you could not be more upset about your jacket then your bleeding side, that’d be great,” Han says as he kneels beside her. 

“Remind me again which of us got upset when some of their hair and an eyebrow got singed off when they were repairing the Falcon’s ramp?”

Han makes a face, “I thought you would have forgotten about that by now.”

(Y/N) grins smugly, “Never.”

“What about the time Chewie’s foot caught fire cause we were too close to that flash grenade on…”

“Sullust,” she offers, smiling at the memory. 

“Right, Sullust. And he rolled around on the ground like he was throwing a tantrum?”

(Y/N) laughs before wincing, “Don't make me laugh, you jerk. Or I’ll tell Chewie you called him an ‘eight foot toddler’.”

“You would never!” 

“Wouldn’t I?”

“No,” Han answers as he finishes wrapping her side, “because then I’d tell him you called him ‘the galaxy’s largest hairball’.”

“Luke,” (Y/N) whines, “hit Han for me, I’m injured and wouldn’t get enough force behind it.”

The man raises his hands placatingly, “I’m not getting in the middle of this.”

“Traitor!” (Y/N) smacks his arm, scowling, “See? Bet that didn’t even hurt.”

***

Luke approaches the cockpit just as Leia storms out.    
  
She stops to say to him, “Your friend is quite the mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything...or anybody.”   
  
“I care,” he offers lamely as she stalks off before sitting next to Han.    
  
Luke rubs the back of his neck, looking at Han’s irritated body language.    
  
“Don’t listen to her about that, Han, I know you care about (Y/N).”   
  
Han’s gaze softens and he nods.    
  
“So...what do you think of her?” Luke means Leia. He knows Han wasn’t exactly on board with rescuing the Princess and the consistent bickering didn’t bode well. Also he’s still confused about his open expression of attraction to her in front of his wife, as well as (Y/N)’s lack of response.    
  
“I’m trying not to, kid,” Han says.    
  
“Good,” Luke replies, unsure what he feels.    
  
“Still,” Han drawls, making Luke look back at him, “she’s got a lot of spirit. I don’t know, what do you think? Do you think a Princess and a guy like me...”   
  
“No!” Luke says, appalled.    
  
Han looks at him with a funny smile.    
  
“What about (Y/N)?” Luke’s curiosity has gotten the better of him.    
  
“What about her? She knows what a sock on the door means.”   
  
Luke looks at him with disgust, “You’d do that to your wife?”   
  
Han‘s head snaps over to look at him so fast that his neck cracks, “I’m sorry?”   
  
“(Y/N)? Your wife? The person you swore to love and cherish forever?” Luke knows there are a range of relationships in the galaxy, but he values the sanctity of marriage. His uncle and aunt had loved each other very much, the kind of love that they could just sit in silence because words weren’t needed. A kind of love he hoped to one day have.    
  
Han looks at him, “(Y/N) is my sister.”   
  
Luke blinks dumbly several times, “What?”   
  
“(Y/N) is my sister, kid.”   
  
“Your sister?”   
  
“You got sand in your ears? Yes.”   
  
Luke didn’t have sand in his ears, he just couldn’t believe what he was hearing. (Y/N) had stuck in his mind after their brief interaction in the cantina, and his heart had beat faster when he had learned she would be taking him to Alderaan. But when she said her name was Solo, he had quickly applied the brakes. Luke had assumed that meant Han and her were married, siblings hadn’t even crossed his mind, and he wasn’t going to mess with a marriage. (Y/N) had continued to be kind to him, and any flirtation he had written off as her personality, while Luke had given her the cold shoulder in response. He doubted a friendship could be rescued from this mess, let alone anything else.    


Han laughs at the expression on Luke’s face, “Oh, kid. You’ve got it bad.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Han laughs at him, “Nothing.”

***

“The R2 unit of yours seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?”   
  
“Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You okay, R2?”   
  
The droid beeps reassuringly. The ladder tings from the impact of Luke’s feet as he climbs up.    
  
“Hey, Blue Eyes.”   
  
(Y/N) laughs lightly as she grabs the shocked man before he can fall off the ladder. She smiles at him from the x-wing pilot seat.   
  
“You almost gave me a heart attack, what are you doing in there?”   
  
“This is my x-wing,” (Y/N) supplies.    
  
“It has R2 in it.”   
  
“Didn’t you hear? R2 declared his undying love for me, he’s leaving you.”   
  
R2 beeps in protest and makes her laugh, she’d never heard such a foul mouth on an astromech before. (Y/N) crawls from the cockpit and sits on the ship in front of it, “I’m kidding, take your seat.”   
  
Luke climbs in, “So you’re leaving too?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
She sees him fail miserably to hide his emotions, making her wince.    
  
“Alright, (Y/N), I have to go,” he says stiffly, “Good luck with everything.”   
  
“Luke, it’s not like that,” she looks at him imploringly.   
  
“Sure seems like it from where I’m sitting.”

“Well maybe you should change seats.”

“Alright,” Luke’s eyes narrow, “explain it to me then.”

(Y/N) sighs, looking down, “You know that we’re smugglers.”  


“Yes.”   
  
“We...run a lot of stuff for Jabba. We’re good,” she huffs a laugh, “we’re really good, but everyone gets boarded. Han had to dump a huge shipment.”   
  
She looks at Luke, “Jabba expects reimbursement, one way...or another,” her finger traces the scar on her face.    
  
“(Y/N)...I didn’t know.”   
  
“You didn’t know on purpose. Han doesn’t like to appear weak, he’d kick my ass if he knew I was telling you this. We took the job for the money because it would have paid our debt. Han ran into a bounty hunter in Mos Eisley, one of Jabba’s, and had to kill him just so we could get off the planet. The money the Alliance has given us is more than we owe, so it should hopefully put us in Jabba’s good graces. If not...”   
  
Luke grabs her hand, “I’m sorry.”   
  
“No, I’m sorry.”   
  
“Red Five, you are clear to go,” a man says from where he stands below the ship.    
  
Luke nods at the man before looking back at (Y/N), “I have to go.”   
  
She sighs, “So do I.”   
  
(Y/N) slides over to the ladder, peering at Luke.    
  
“Hey.”   
  
Luke looks up from the counsel he was pushing buttons on.   
  
(Y/N) leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek. She leans back and winces at the red mark left behind.    
  
“Oops,” she wipes it away with her sleeve, “Don’t forget about your promise, Blue Eyes.”   
  
Luke smiles softly at her, “I won’t.”   
  
(Y/N) climbs down the ladder, “And keep an eye on R2, I think he was serious about running away with me.”   
  
The droid raspberries at her.    
  
Luke presses a button and the hatch closes over him. He peers down at her.    
  
(Y/N) mouths, “May the Force be with you.”

She turns and walks back to the Falcon where her brother and Chewie wait. 

***

The ship takes off soon after she’s on board. They fly in the opposite direction of the approaching Death Star. Chewie is off somewhere while her and Han sit in the cockpit. Absently, she chews on the inside of her cheek.   
  
The Rebel attack on the Death Star is a suicide mission. They are grossly outnumbered, outgunned, and on a ticking clock. While the Imperials can guard an exhaust port, there’s no protecting yourself from a planet killer.   
  
(Y/N) and Han have no love for the Empire and they know the Rebel Alliance is the only hope at destroying them. Leia is on that small moon, waiting to see if a one in a million shot can be made. And Luke is in a ship, trying to make said one in a million shot while avoiding everything the Death Star throws at him.   
  
She feels sick thinking about it, and how they abandoned them. For Jabba. That gutter-dwelling slug.   
  
Damn it. What are they doing?   
  
(Y/N) looks to her brother to say something and sees he’s already looking at her.   
  
They stare at each other for a moment before the corner of Han’s mouth ticks up.   
  
(Y/N)’s mirrors his.   
  
“Are we really going to do this?”  
  
“Not everyday you get a chance to blow up the Death Star,” she grins at him.   
  
Han grins back, calling over his shoulder, “Chewie!”  
  
The Wookiee howls back in question.   
  
“Hold on, we’re turning this thing around!”  
  
Lumbering footsteps approach the cockpit. Chewie enters, roaring.   
  
“Yes, you furry oaf.”  
  
(Y/N) laughs as they don communicators. She fiddled with the monitor in front of her, trying to tap onto the Rebel’s frequency. (Y/N) glances through the cockpit window, scanning for what's in front of her. She can’t see many Rebel ships left, only spotting one still in the trench. Three imperial ships fly after it. (Y/N) isn’t sure if it’s Luke flying that x-wing or if he’s out of the trench. She refuses to consider another option.

The communicator clicks in her ear as she manages to get onto the frequency.    
  
“-tched off your targeting computer. What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing,” (Y/N) smiles at Luke’s voice, glad to know he’s still alive, “I’m alright.”   
  
He must be the one in the trench. (Y/N) face twists into a snarl as Imperial fire rains down on his ship.    
  
His voice fills her head, “I’ve lost R2!” (Y/N) hears the final sounds come from the independent little droid before nothing.    
  
The Imperial fighters close in on Luke.    
  
The Falcon has the benefit of not being expected, something they take advantage off. Han opens fire on the fighters, taking out one right away. His triumphant cheer is audible from the headset as well as ringing through the cockpit. 

Chewie barks behind her as he adjusts the shields just to be safe. 

She smiles and as Han fires again, forcing the last two to collide. One explodes after its impact with the Death Star and the other spins away. 

“You’re all clear, kid! Now let’s blow this thing and go home!”   
  
(Y/N) watches Luke fire torpedoes at the exhaust port. There’s no explosion.    


“Did it go in?” she asks her brother. 

He nods as he directs the Falcon in the direction of Yavin IV, calling out to Luke, “Great shot, kid! That was one in a million.”

(Y/N) stands whooping in celebration. Han’s warm arms wrap tightly around her and Chewie soon joins them. 

***

Once they land back on Yavin IV, Han takes off to where Luke is landing.    
  
(Y/N) can’t keep up thanks to her wound, but moves as quickly as she can.    
  
“Han, you jerk! You know I can’t run!”   
  
By the time she catches up, Luke’s already out of the x-wing, excitedly hugging her brother and Leia.    
  
Luke turns to see her, ducking under Han’s arm to tackle her with a hug that almost knocks her over. 

***

Han ended up giving (Y/N) her birthday present about two months early. It was a red jacket. He had said her old jacket had seen better days and he didn’t want her to represent them while looking like a ragamuffin. Since the blast that nicked her had also hit her jacket, he said it didn’t do any harm to give her the present a little early.    
  
She wears said jacket as she walks behind Han down the aisle.    
  
Chewie walks beside her, howling at the Rebels around them.    
  
Luke and Han stand in front of Leia, who wears a pretty, white dress as she places medals of honor on them.    
  
Han looks over at her and they share blinding grins.    
  
The Empire still reigns and it’s massive fleet hunts the Rebel Alliance. And Jabba the Hutt still awaits his reimbursement for the lost shipment. But as the Rebels applaud her brother and Luke, while (Y/N) stands proudly to the side with Chewie, she pushes all of those worries out of her mind for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) frowns as she exits the small shuttle. Normally one or more of her friends is waiting to greet her when she arrives. No one greets her this time, beyond the typical docking bay personnel who don’t shoot her a second glance.

(Y/N) approaches the deck officer who is speaking to another man, asking, “Hey, do you know where Han-sorry, Captain Solo is?”

“I don’t, I’m sorry.”

The other man says, “He’s probably in the medical wing.”

(Y/N)’s heart stops, she pins the man in place with a look, “Is he injured?”

“Oh, oops, no. Commander Skywalker was hurt during a scouting mission. He’s alright though, currently in recovery.”

(Y/N) nods, “Thank you.”

She leaves the others to unload the cargo she had just brought in, and heads towards the medical wing.

She’s greeted by Leia marching from one of the room.

“Hey, Leia.”

Leia smiles at (Y/N) in greeting, pulling her into a brief hug. Leia and the Solo siblings definitely hadn’t gotten off on the right foot, but they had become very close over the past couple years. And while Leia and Han still bickered and filled any room with sexual tension, the biting tone had diminished...for the most part. (Y/N) now considers the Princess one of her closest friends, second only to Luke.

Luke and (Y/N) had also become incredibly close, when she was on base they were practically attached at the hip.

While Han had worked more closely with the Rebels on the base, (Y/N) had stayed close to her smuggler roots. She had started out working for others and had gotten Alliance members out of hot water with some shady people, which had endeared her to the group. (Y/N) now had a Rebel-issued cargo ship of her own and a small crew to boot. She was the go to person when it came to supply runs and negotiation. Before, (Y/N) had often only been known as ‘Han’s sister’ or ‘the other Solo’, but she had made a name for herself now. She always managed to avoid Imperial troops while on missions and succeeded at tasks others thought impossible.

Fortunately and unfortunately, that meant she spent little time on Hoth. Fortunate because the ice planet didn’t agree with her and unfortunate because she was away from her family and friends a lot. They all had gone on runs with her at one point or another, which had been the best of both worlds situation, but it was rare. But when she was on Hoth, she made the most of her time, which is how Luke and Leia had become her close friends.

Leia pulls back, “Was the run successful?”

“Of course,” (Y/N) smiles, flipping her ponytail with flair, “you know me.”

Leia laughs lightly.

“I take it Han’s in there,” she indicates the door Leia had just stormed out out of.

“Of course, you know him,” Leia says in mild irritation.

(Y/N) huffs, “I do. I’ll catch up with you in a bit, okay?”

“Sure,” Leia nods as she leaves.

Han exits the room now, face lighting up when he sees her. He pulls her into a tight hug, “Hey, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Chewie growls at her.

“Yeah, he's right, we tried to contact you a bunch of times,” Han looks at her sharply.

“The communication system is still broken,” she replies grouchily, “Last time I trust someone else to take care of something.”

Han laughs and kisses her temple, “I’m sure you want to see Luke. Come find me when you’re done, you hear?”

“Yes, Captain,” (Y/N) says with a good natured roll of her eyes.

Chewie and him depart, Han purposefully knocking her shoulder with his.

(Y/N) approaches Luke’s room, peaking through the open door. She examines the back of his head for a moment, glad he’s awake and sitting up, before knocking lightly in the doorframe.

Luke turns to look at her over his shoulder, face splitting into a grin when he sees it’s her.

(Y/N), however, doesn’t smile. She hurries to sit on the bed beside him.

His face is covered in scars from whatever happened to him.

“Are you okay?” she demands, “What happened?”

Luke nods, “I’m fine. Some creature got me.”

(Y/N) scowls, “I hate this planet.”

She carefully takes his face in her hands, angling it to examine the scars.

“So what happened on your mission?”

“I didn’t get clawed in the face, so it doesn’t matter,” she replies quietly, “Tell me about you.”

Luke looks at her, face framed by her hands as her eyes checked the medical droid’s work.

“It was a regular scouting mission, I was about to head back when the thing attacked me. I woke up in its lair, hanging from the ceiling. I called my lightsaber to me, got free, and escaped. Han found me unconscious in the snow and set up camp until we were found the next morning.”

(Y/N) nods as she processes the information.

“Just because I’m not on the planet doesn’t mean you don’t have to keep your promise,” she says, tracing one of the scars on his face so gently he doesn’t flinch. They aren’t that bad for an attack from an ice monster, and do nothing to diminish her attraction to him. (Y/N) drops her hands into her lap, feeling they had lingered too long for friends.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” he replies begrudgingly.

“Well I’m glad you were able to get your lightsaber,” (Y/N) offers, “All your practice paid off. It would’ve been a shame if you became that thing’s dinner.”

Luke had continued to try and train with the Force despite not having a teacher in Ben anymore. He kept it to himself, (Y/N) didn’t think anyone but her, Han, Leia, Chewie, and the droids knew he even had a lightsaber. He hadn’t been very successful in his training, often getting frustrated. When (Y/N) was on Hoth she would always sit in on his practice and encourage him by getting excited about the little steps of progress. Not that it was difficult, anything Luke could manage impressed (Y/N) to no end because she could never do any of it. To call his lightsaber to him in the cave was the most impressive thing he had managed yet.

“Any word on the Empire?” (Y/N) asks, “I heard they had deployed another round of probe droids.”

“I heard that too, but no.”

(Y/N)’s mouth quirks, “We probably won’t be here much longer. I can’t say I’ll be sorry to leave this planet.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Luke, you’re the one from a hot, dessert planet, you should understand more than anyone. The cold does not agree with me.”

“You’re always warm when you’re here,” Luke says, touching her hand to prove his point. Even all bundled up in the bed, Luke’s hand is cooler than hers.

“Exactly, sand for brains, I run warm so the cold is that much worse.”

She shifts on the bed, “So what’s next for Luke Skywalker, future kickass Jedi?”

Luke smiles good naturedly before saying, “I’m going to the Dagobah system.”

(Y/N)’s eyebrow raises questioningly, “Why?”

“I saw Ben,” he supplies simply, like that doesn’t make ten more questions.

(Y/N) blinks, “But...he’s dead.”

“I know, but I saw him.”

“Like a ghost?” (Y/N) ignores the fact that they’re still holding hands.

“I think so. I’ve heard his voice before, it’s not crazy to think the next step would be actually seeing him.”

“Do you think he’s reaching out from the Force?”

“I suppose. He said to go to the Dagobah system because a Jedi Master was there. I have to go, even if it proves to be nothing.”

(Y/N) thinks for a moment, “I don’t know much about the Dagobah system, I didn’t think there was any settlements there. But maybe that makes it the perfect place for a Jedi to hide.”

“That’s what I think.” (Y/N) can see the man is still tired from his ordeal.

“Alright, Blue Eyes,” despite all the time they’ve known each other, (Y/N) still favors the nickname, “I have to report in.”

“You didn’t when you got here?”

(Y/N) shrugs, “I heard you were in medical, I wanted to be sure you were okay. Get some rest.”

“I will.”

(Y/N) moves forward to pull him into a hug. Luke’s hair smells like a bacta tank, but there’s still the underlying scent that’s uniquely Luke. His arms wrap around her and squeeze tightly in response.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Luke. And I’m serious about getting rest, you look like a strong wind could blow you over. I’ll see you later.”

(Y/N) stands and departs.

***

The first Imperial ship arrives soon after Han and Chewie return from discovering the probe droid. The evacuation plan kicks into high gear and the base is filled with Rebels running around.

Luke is on the way to his speeder when he spots (Y/N) walking towards him.

“Hey!” She falls into stride with him.

Luke climbs into his seat, Dak from the other seat says, “Feeling alright, sir?”

(Y/N) makes a face at him and Luke rolls his eyes in response. She’s told Luke several times she’ll never get used to him and Han being called ‘sir’.

“Just like new, Dak,” Luke answers, “How about you?”

“Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself.”

Luke says quietly to himself as he buckled in, “I know what you mean.”

He looks up to where (Y/N) is casually leaning against the speeder.

“Good luck with everything,” he says, hating how awkward he must sound.

“Luck doesn’t have anything to do with it,” (Y/N) offers dismissively.

His brow furrows, “You don’t believe in luck? Since when?”

“I believe luck stops Han from getting us all killed, which brings us to neutral,” she gestures with her hand to emphasize the point, “Anything after that is pure skill on my part.”

Luke laughs, “I wish I had your confidence.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes fondly.

“Hey, Luke!”

Luke looks over to where Zev is grinning at him, “Are we going to bring out the welcome party for the Empire anytime soon?”

Luke scowls at him, knowing very well what that grin meant. His crush on (Y/N) had only grown over the years and all the guys loved to tease him about it. While it was mostly kept to when (Y/N) wasn’t there, the times she was present always made him turn bright red with embarrassment.

He looks back to (Y/N), who is smiling sheepishly, “Sorry I’m keeping you.”

“It’s fine. The Empire can wait a few seconds longer.”

(Y/N) huffs, “No, they can’t.”

She leans over and Luke ignores the fact that this will become more ammo for the guys to use later, instead focusing on the way his heart beats faster. Her lips press briefly to his cheek and (Y/N) pulls away. She cringes slightly, her nose wrinkling adorably, “Every time.”

Her sleeve covered hand wipes the red stain left by her lipstick from his skin.

“There’s a way to avoid it, you know?” Luke says lightly, not at all meaning it or wanting (Y/N) to think he’s serious.

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “You watch yourself, Luke Skywalker. The last time I did that before you went off on a mission, you blew up the Death Star. And the last time I didn’t, you got up close and personal with an ice monster claw.”

Luke laughs despite himself.

(Y/N) pushes off the speeder, “Get out of here, Blue Eyes. Give them hell, Dak.”

Dak answers her, “I will.”

Luke pushes a button and the top of the speeder slowly lowers.

“Luke,” he looks to (Y/N), “Good luck. Call when you land, if you can.”

“I will.”

(Y/N) turns on her heel and walks away briskly, no doubt knowing Han is anxious to get off the planet.

Luke’s speeder lifts away and Zev’s voice comes across the coms, “Now Dak knows how it feels to be the third wheel to that couple. Congrats, you’re officially a Rebel.”

Dak’s loud laughter bounces around their shared cockpit.

“We aren’t a couple,” Luke says sourly.

“Could have fooled me,” is Wes’ reply.

“My god, Luke,” Wedge speaks up, “You still haven’t asked her out?”

Luke’s nostrils flare, “We’re just friends, Wedge.”

“Does that mean I can ask her out?”

He doesn’t answer the question.

“I’m kidding, gees,” Zev says, “But somebody eventually will if you don’t.”

“Yeah, what are you waiting for? Are you afraid she doesn’t like you back?”

Luke’s jaw clenches as he ignores the chatter. He focused on the control boards around him, making sure everything is in order.

“If it is, I can tell you that you’re worrying over nothing.”

Luke ignores the comment, “Look ahead, I see something on the scanners.”

***

(Y/N) is walking towards the Falcon when Han runs by her. Without breaking stride, he says, “Chewie almost has her ready to go, help if you can.”

“Where are you going?” she yells back.

“The Command Center’s been hit,” Han turns the corner and disappears.

That’s where Leia should be if not already on her transport. And knowing Leia, she’s not leaving until she’s dragged out.

(Y/N) continues down the ice halls, feet taking her in the right direction as her mind wanders.

She hopes Luke is okay, facing whatever the Empire has thrown at them. She also hopes his journey to Dagobah isn’t all for nothing, but also selfishly hopes he won’t be gone long. Her feelings for the man had only grown the past few years as they had gotten closer. Part of her liked to think he shared those feelings too, given how he sometimes acted, but the majority of her believed it was nothing. That she was taking aspects of their friendship and warping it to fit the fantasy. It’s why she hadn't made a move beyond her usual flirting, (Y/N) didn’t want it to be awkward between them if she ended up being wrong.

(Y/N) also worried for Han and Leia, she didn’t want them to get hurt or captured. She hoped the two moved quickly, knowing the base wouldn’t withstand much more.

As if on cue, a huge explosion shakes the base around her. Chunks of ice and snow fall around (Y/N). She moves quicker, a cave-in is the last thing she needs right now.

(Y/N) hears footsteps and a commotion down a hallway to her right. She creeps over and peers around the corner quickly. Stormtroopers.

She pulls out her two blasters and opens fire on the squadron approaching her hiding spot. The white armored soldiers fall to the ground as her shots find targets.

But more troops spill into the area. (Y/N) heart stops when she spots black amongst the white.

Vader. Vader is here.

A part of (Y/N) is relieved Luke is out fighting, if not off the planet by now, the Sith Lord is no doubt here for him. Vader has been hunting for Luke almost obsessively since the Death Star battle. But another part, the louder part, is concerned because she’s still here.

(Y/N) looks around the corner again and sees Vader’s mask eerily looking in her direction.

She smiles cheekily at him before firing several times into the ceiling. A huge amount of ice and snow fall as the roof around the blast holes crumbles.

(Y/N) takes off for the Falcon again, hoping her trap holds long enough to blast off.

She arrives in the docking bay about the same time as Han, Leia, and 3PO are. Multiple cave ins had forced her to take the long way, not to mention her run in with Vader.

They hurry aboard the ship, Han and Leia head for the cockpit while (Y/N) goes to check the engine. Why Han choose moments before invasion to do major overhaul to the Falcon, she will never understand. She adjusts some control panels, uncrossing wires and turning systems back on. She hops down into an exposed engine area and makes sure all the valves are tightened and the hyperdrive is good to go.

Which it most certainly isn’t. (Y/N) doubts their journey at light speed will be very long, or if they’ve even be able to get that fast.

“Shit,” (Y/N) says. She jumps up to hold onto the edge of the floor, pulling herself up to call, “Han!”

“I’m a little busy at the moment!”

(Y/N) snarls wordlessly and drops back down to make sure the damn bucket of bolts can actually lift off. A few more adjustments and the ship sputters before coming to life and blasting away.

(Y/N) falls over from the suddenly lift off, grabbing wildly at the appliances around her.

“First time flying this thing?” She hollers.

“Bite me!” is the reply.

***

Unfortunately, their situation doesn’t improve. Several Star Destroyers fly at them from every angle as well as TIE fighters.

(Y/N) sits in the cockpit with the rest of them, watching as Han and Chewie attempt to outmaneuver everyone else.

The deflector shields are doing a pitiful job right now, making every blast seem like it could be the last. Han suddenly flies downward, leaving the Star Destroyers to crash into each other.

“Idiots.”

Han chuckles at her tone, but not for long. Imperial fire continues to rain down on them.

“Han the hyperdrive-“

“Right!” Han cuts her off, “Prepare to make the jump to light speed.”

3PO’s anxious voice protests, “But sir!”

Leia ignores the droid, “They’re getting close!”

“Oh yeah? Watch this,” Han attempts to make the jump. The Falcon sputters pathetically and they go nowhere.

“Watch what?”

Han tries again, “I think we’re in trouble.”

“It’s busted, Han,” (Y/N) says as 3PO adds, “If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It’s impossible to make the jump to light speed!”

“We’re in trouble,” Han says, he looks at her, “Take over.”

(Y/N) grins, sliding into the pilot seat, “I’ll make them dance.”

“Oh, dear,” 3PO says, “Miss (Y/N), you fly just like your brother, don’t you?”

“No, 3PO, I fly better.”

“I better get strapped in then.”

(Y/N) grins before turning the Falcon sharply. She’s a damn good pilot, but Han’s a great one. Because he doesn’t care. (Y/N) has a sense of caution that Han never did so she won’t take the risks he does. Of course, that doesn’t mean she drives timidly or anything, (Y/N)’s the go to for the Rebels when it comes to getting supplies and stuff for a reason.

“That’ll get them off our tail.”

“What?” Leia looks out the windows, “You don’t mean...”

“I do,” (Y/N) turns the Falcon towards the nearby asteroid field.

“I’m going to strap in too.”

“Don’t worry, Leia. I won’t get too close.”

(Y/N) flies the Falcon dexterously among the outer asteroids, not getting too deep or into the crowded areas.

The TIE fighters stop shooting, too busy trying to maneuver the asteroids. The Star Destroyers still fire on them, but they stay away so the Falcon is seldom hit.

Leia remains tightly wound where she sits, scanning the area in front of them, “Watch out for that one.”

“I see it.”

“Watch out for that one.”

“I got it, Leia.”

“Watch-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll hit you.”

Leia huffs and leans back in her seat, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. What has you so tense?”

“Nothing in particular. Just the whole situation, having to be on the run again. I had hoped Hoth would have been a longer stay.”

3PO unbuckled suddenly, “Excuse me, Princess and Miss (Y/N), I think my skills will be better suited with the Falcon’s engine.”

“Okay, 3PO. Just be...” (Y/N) searches for the word, “patient with Han. He’s not angry at you, but it will seem like he is.”

The droid exits the cockpit.

“What was that about?”

“What? 3PO leaving? Maybe he was afraid we’d delve into girl talk.”

“Are we?”

“You tell me, Princess. Going to make a move on my brother anytime soon?”

Leia looks at her with an affronted face, “What the hell are you talking about?”

(Y/N) gives her an incredibly Han-look.

“We aren’t...I don’t even-“

“Leia, I may have been born in the night, but it wasn’t last night. And I was actually born in the afternoon, so there’s no fooling me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do,” (Y/N) smiles at her cheekily, “He likes you too, by the way. It’s obvious.”

“Is it really?” Leia says sarcastically.

“Yup, read it in his diary,” (Y/N) laughs at her own joke.

Leia says nothing.

“So?”

“Why don’t we change the subject? When are you going to make a move on Luke?”

(Y/N) looks at her defiantly, “You think I’m going to back down from that? Yes, I like Luke. I’ve never acted any other way or claimed I didn’t.”

Leia looks at her with a confused look of her face, “Then why haven’t you done anything about it?”

(Y/N) sighs, “Because he’s Luke Skywalker.”

“And you’re (Y/N) Solo.”

“No, I mean he’s the guy that blew up the Death Star.”

“You think you’re not good enough? Because that’s ridiculous.”

(Y/N) looks at Leia with a mildly annoyed face, “No, I know my own worth.”

“Then what is it?”

(Y/N) rubs the back of her neck, “He’s training to be a Jedi, is what I mean. He’s going to Dagobah right now to try and find a Jedi Master.”

“And?”

(Y/N) scowls, quickly getting annoyed, “I hate this, I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“Apology accepted,” Leia says smugly, “And?”

(Y/N) growls lowly, “And he doesn’t have time for something like that.”

“He always makes time for you. Whenever you’re on base, he’s attached to your hip.”

“We’re friends,” (Y/N) shrugs.

“So if he does that for a friend, what would he do for something more?”

It’s (Y/N)’s turn to be silent.

“Well?”

(Y/N) chooses to ignore her, focusing on the asteroids around her and making sure the Star Destroyers are keeping back.

“(Y/N)?”

Leia pokes her.

“You’re awful childish for a Princess.”

“Only when I want to be. What’s the hold up?”

(Y/N) sighs, “What you say also relies on the assumption that Luke even likes me more than as a friend.”

Leia laughs, “He definitely does.”

“I doubt it,” she continues, ignoring the way her heart had jumped, “And I won’t risk my friendship with him anymore than I’d risk my friendship with you.”

“You have something that could ruin our friendship?”

“Oh, yeah,” (Y/N) manages to keep the smile out of her voice, “I could demolish you if I wanted.”

It’s quiet briefly before both women burst out laughing. They jump slightly when a small asteroid hits the side of the Falcon.

“Shit,” (Y/N) winces as the sound of her brother’s yell of pain reaches the cockpit.

Han soon arrives, “Nice flying, slick. Daydreaming about Luke again?”

“Bite me, Han,” (Y/N)’s irritation returns, knowing she can’t tease him about his interest in Leia in front of her.

“Oh, testy. Must have hit close to home.”

Just then, a barrage of laser fire hits the Falcon.

(Y/N) snaps and jumps up to look at the offending Star Destroyer, barking, “Hey! I’m flying here, you m-“

“(Y/N)!”

***

As if to prove (Y/N)’s earlier thought, Han flies directly into the asteroid field without fear, while (Y/N) had only been willing to play along the edge.

The Falcon now sits in the middle of one of the bigger asteroids.

Han is down in the engine while (Y/N) fiddles with a corresponding control panel.

“Still glad to be off of Hoth, or as you lovingly referred to it ‘the frozen hell planet’?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” she replies, “This isn’t exactly ideal, but I am glad that planet is firmly in the rearview mirror. Do you know where the Rebels will go next?”

“Does it matter? I’m sure you’ll find something to bitch about on the new planet.”

“First of all, bite me, Hoth was a frozen turd of a planet and I well within my rights to not like it. And second of all, I don’t bitch. I complain, like a proper lady.”

Han laughs loudly from where he tinkers.

“I don’t know if they’ll set up another base. If they stick to ships, escape plans can skip right past evacuate to escape...if that makes sense.”

“No,” (Y/N) says assuredly, “I know what you mean.”

Han does something which makes the lights go bright for a few seconds before going dark. (Y/N) bites her lip, moving to another control panel.

“Sir?” 3PO speaks up, “If I may venture an opinion...”

As Han replies, (Y/N) hears a faint noise from the pathway that leads to the cockpit.

(Y/N) calls out, “Leia?”

Leia soon rushes to where they are, “There’s something out there.”

“Where?”

“Outside, in the cave.”

“Something in the asteroid? That doesn’t sound right.”

“I don’t know what, but something is.”

A sharp bang on the Falcon’s hull sends 3PO into a panic. Han scowls, “I’m going out there.”

Leia says incredulously, “Are you crazy?”

“I just got this bucket back together. I’m not going to let something tear it apart.”

(Y/N) tosses Han and Chewie gas masks and dons one herself.

Leia holds out her hand to (Y/N), “Then I’m going with you.”

They depart for the ramp as 3PO announces he will stay on board.

(Y/N) is the first down the ramp, stepping into the fog filled cave. The ground squishes strangely under her feet, if she didn’t know better, (Y/N) would think she wasn’t even in a meteor.

“This ground sure feels strange. It doesn’t feel like rock at all,” Leia voices (Y/N)’s thoughts.

“There’s an awful lot of moisture in here.”

“I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I’ll check out the other side,” (Y/N) offers to anyone listening before wandering around to the other side of the Falcon, scanning the hull and area around her. She spots some creature hanging from near an exhaust port and shoots it without thought. It falls to the ground, blowing away the lingering mist.

“(Y/N)?!” Han shouts.

“I’m fine!” she yells back. There’s a blast from where Han’s voice had been.

“We’re alright,” Leia calls out before (Y/N) can ask.

(Y/N) crouches down to look at the creature, “....It’s a mynock!”

“I know! Strange for a meteor.”

(Y/N) looks away from the dead mynock to look at the exposed rock ground. Except...it looks nothing like rock. She pokes it with the end of her blaster and watches in shock as the indent left behind bounces back. Rock doesn’t bounce. This definitely isn’t rock, it’s almost like...

“Han?” (Y/N) calls out nervously.

A blast sounds from the other side. The whole cave shakes suddenly. (Y/N) breaks into a run, “Han! Stop!” but he shoots again before she can reach him.

The cave rubbles and doesn’t stop. (Y/N) stumbles with the movements but continues onward.

“(Y/N)?!”

“I’m here,” she says as she reaches his side. He grabs her arm and pulls her quickly into the Falcon. Leia and Chewie are already inside and Han breezes right by them, “Alright, Chewie, let's get out of here!”

“The Empire is still out there,” Leia protests, “I don’t think it’s wise to-“

Han cuts her off, “No time to discuss this in a committee.”

“I am not a committee!” Leia snaps back at him.

“Oh my god! You’re both pretty, okay? So shut up! Let’s just get the hell out of here,” (Y/N) adds her two sense.

By the time she reaches the cockpit, Han is already taking off.

Leia enters as well, with a scowl marring her features, “You can’t make a jump to light speed in this asteroid field.”

“Sit down, sweetheart. We’re taking off.”

3PO points from his seat at the closing exit, “Look!”

“I see it, I see it.”

“We’re doomed!”

“The cave is collapsing.”

“This is no cave,” (Y/N) and Han echo each other.

The Falcon escapes just before the giant space slug clamps it’s jaw down.

***

(Y/N) watches the other Star Destroyers fly around the one the Falcon is attached to.

3PO, clearly having not learned how not to irritate Han in all these years, scolds her brother, “Captain Solo, this time you have good too far,” not deterred by Chewie’s growled warning, “No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn’t anybody listen to me?”

“Look,” (Y/N) draws Han’s attention to the Destroyers disappearing between the stars.

“The fleet’s breaking up, Chewie, go stand by the manual release for the landing claw.”

“I really don’t see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough-“ Leia shuts off the droid before he can finish his sentence.

“Thank you.”

“I was about to do the same thing.”

Leia turns to Han, “So what did you have in mind for your next move?”

“Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away.”

“With the rest of the garbage,” Leia remarks, “Then what?”

“Then we’ve got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?”

“No. Where are we?”

“The Anoat system.” Anoat system, why does that ring a bell? There isn’t a lot near them. (Y/N) bites her lip in thought.

“Anoat system,” Leia ponders the name, “There not much there.”

(Y/N) snaps her fingers when it hits her, “What about Lando?”

Han hums, “Lando? Maybe.” He starts typing into the navigation system.

Confusion is evident in Leia’s voice, “Lando system?”

“Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him.”

“Thanks,” Leia mumbles.

“There are closer systems,” (Y/N) says, “but who knows what will be waiting for us on them.”

Leia peers at the screen, “A mining colony?”

“Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go way back, Lando and us.”

“You trust him?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) says without thought. Han had worked with a lot shady people, many (Y/N) would shoot between the eyes without regret if she were to run into them today. But she trusts Lando.

Han shoots her a look, “No, but he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that.”

Chewie’s howl comes over the intercom.

(Y/N) steps forward to examine the space around them, “Tell him to get ready.”

Han relays her message. (Y/N) watches, silent for a few moments, before saying, “Now.”

Han pushes the intercom button, “Detach.”

A loud clanking noise sounds as the Falcon releases its hold on the Destroyer. They begin to float away, surrounded by trash and debris.

Leia stands and gives Han a quick kiss, “You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them,” before leaving.

Han looks up at (Y/N) with a pleased smile. (Y/N) rolls her eyes good-naturedly and sits in the chair next to him.

“Why do you trust him so much?”

(Y/N) shrugs, “You know I’ve always had a soft spot for Lando.”

“Yeah?” Han shoots her a look, “Well go to a medical droid and have them harden it up.”

(Y/N) snorts, “You’re just bitter because he likes me better.”

“That’s not true. On either facet.”

“Facet? My, how distinguished.”

“Shut up.”

(Y/N) relaxes into the seat, old material contouring to her body and smelling a little like a certain Wookiee, “I like him cause he was one of the good ones. Never tried anything with me and stuff.”

“That’s true,” Han sighs heavily, “I know I’ve said it before but I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “About what?”

Han shifts uncomfortably, “You know...all of it. That I got you roped into a life like that and got you involved with a certain type of character.”

“It was my choice.”

“Was it really?”

“Yes. I could have gone my own way. I didn’t. And I don’t regret that, so don’t you.”

Han nods. The siblings sit in comfortable silence.

(Y/N)’s mind is worlds away, when Han kicks her boot with his, “Hey.”

She hums in question.

“Don’t go telling anyone I have a heart, can’t have you ruining my reputation.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

***

(Y/N), at Han’s request, stays on the Falcon while the others exit onto the landing platform. She didn’t believe Lando would turn them away or try something, but Han wanted to be able to make a quick takeoff.

(Y/N) removes her jacket, already feeling hot from Bespin’s climate. She laughs, thinking Han might be onto something about her never being satisfied with the planet she’s on.

3PO walks up the ramp, “Miss (Y/N), Captain Solo is wondering if you’ll be, and these are his words not mine, ‘making your way off the ship within the century’?”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Tell Han to take a long walk on a short landing platform.”

“Miss (Y/N), I don’t think-“

“I’m kidding, 3PO.”

“Oh, well okay then.”

She walks down the ramp with 3PO to join the others.

Lando’s face breaks into a grin and he pulls (Y/N) into a hug, “There’s my favorite Solo.”

(Y/N) looks at her brother from Lando’s arms, “See? Told you.”

***

(Y/N) walks through the halls of Cloud City, feeling refreshed. Her quarters included a shower, which she desperately needed. Lando had made sure some fresh clothes were waiting for her too, which was nice. The cleanliness the shower had given her would have been marred by donning her grubby clothes. They are fairly basic, but (Y/N)’s not one to be fussy. A clean pair of red pants, white short sleeve shirt, and thin, black jacket. Lando knows her well, if the jacket had been any thicker, she wouldn’t have put it on.

Not sure where Leia and Han are specifically located, she lets her intuition guide her. Whether it’s to the desired room or to someone who knows which direction to point her in.

Turning a corner, she spots Lando listening to a creature like the ones she saw earlier. It’s speaking in a language foreign to her.

Coming to the man’s side, (Y/N) waits patiently. Lando’s answer is brief and ends the conversation. He turns to her, “(Y/N).”

“Hey, Lando.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Do you know where Han is?”

“Yes, I was actually headed there right now myself. This way.”

The pair walk together. She asks, “What was that conversation about?”

“Oh, some stupid mistake, really below my pay grade but being the go to for questions comes with the territory.”

“What language was that? I’ve never heard it before.”

“Ugnaught.”

“Ah, what was your solution to the problem?”

“Well, like I said, it’s below my pay grade so you heard me telling him to fix his mistake instead of offering an actual answer.”

(Y/N) laughs, “I’m glad you still have some of the scoundrel in you that I know so well. You’ve changed a lot since the last time we met.”

“For the better I hope?” His tone is light.

“Still to be determined,” she teases.

It’s Lando’s turn to laugh, “You’ve changed a lot too.”

“Have I?” (Y/N) speaks genuinely, “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Maybe ‘changed’ isn’t the right word. ‘Grown’...that’s it. You’ve grown up.”

(Y/N) nods in agreement. The last time she was with Lando, she was still a teenager. He had never been dismissive of her, never thought she couldn’t handle herself or insist she stay on the Falcon during a job. It was why (Y/N) liked him so much, he always respected her. Since then, she had grown not only from a scrawny girl to a woman, but also into her own person.

“You’ve made quite a name for yourself, I’ve heard many rumors of the Rebel Alliance’s top smuggler. Are they true?”

“You tell me, you know me better than whoever told you those rumors.”

Lando smiles at her, “I’ll have to hear the stories behind the rumors later,” he gestures to a door on their right, “This is where Leia was placed.”

The pair enter the room, seemingly interrupting something. Lando picks up on it too, “I’m sorry. Are we interrupting something?”

“Not really.” (Y/N) sees a limbless 3PO that says otherwise.

Lando is distracted by Leia, who also cleaned up and now wears a burgundy dress. He says smoothly, “You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds.”

Leia’s cool, “Thank you,” will serve as evidence in (Y/N)’s next grilling of Leia about her relationship with Han.

“Will you join me for a little refreshment,” Lando finally looks away from Leia, “...everyone’s invited, of course.”

Han shares a look with (Y/N) before nodding. Leia takes Han’s offered arm instead of Lando’s and the group turns to leave. Lando spots 3PO’s disassembled state, “Having trouble with your droid?”

Han says, not at all convincing, “No. No problem. Why?”

The group leaves the room with a slightly awkward air.

(Y/N) observes the city through the numerous large windows. It truly is beautiful here. She wonders how Luke’s investigation of Dagobah went and whether he’s returned to the rebels or not. She still hasn’t heard from him, which is definitely concerning.

She tunes back into the conversation being held around her to hear Lando say, “...But things have developed that will insure security, I’ve just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever.”

(Y/N) smirks, unsure how he can be so absolute about something like that.

The door in front of them opens and (Y/N) has a heart stopping sense of deja vu as the black of Darth Vader contrasts his white surroundings.

Han whips out a blaster blindingly fast, shooting at the Sith Lord. Vader easily blocks the blasts and calls the gun to him with the Force.

Vader’s voice fills the room, “We would be honored if you would join us.”

(Y/N) sees movement to the Sith’s side, seeing the bastard bounty hunter Boba Fett appear.

She whips out a blaster and fires at the bounty hunter, but it’s wrenched from her hand into Vader’s hand just like her brother’s. (Y/N)’s face twists into a snarl and she pulls out her other blaster. A hand wraps firmly around her wrist before she can raise it to fire. She looks over to the owner of said hand to see Lando’s face.

“I had no choice. They arrived just before you did. I’m sorry.”

Han pulls (Y/N) away from the man protectively, “I’m sorry too.”

(Y/N) can see over Han’s shoulder is a wall of Stormtroopers with blasters trained on them.

Shit.

She turns back to look at Vader as the door shuts sharply.

***

They didn’t stay in the dining room long.

(Y/N) is in a cold, dark room, strapped into some device. Fett had been in the room for a while, watching her get tied down before leaving. She had called the bounty hunter a few choices words, but the coward hadn’t responded.

The other half of the device in front of her lights up, sparks flying from a few places. The two halves inch closer to each other, with her in the middle and nowhere to go.

(Y/N) tries to keep her screams low, in an effort to hear her brother’s. She hates to hear him in pain, but the screams that come from the room next to hers tell (Y/N) that Han’s still alive.

She tries to find comfort in that.

***

(Y/N)’s thrown into the room containing Chewie and 3PO. She falls to the ground but Chewie quickly picks her up.

He holds her close to him, supporting her weight since her own legs can’t. He growls lowly to her, trying to offer comfort and asking if she’s okay.

(Y/N) nods, unable to say the words.

Chewie holds her closer.

Han gets thrown in the room too, Chewie leaves her side to help him lay down on a metal slab that protrudes from the wall.

Han reaches out to (Y/N), who comes to his side. She takes his hand in hers, “Are you okay?”

(Y/N) nods. The look in Han’s eyes is heartbreaking. He says, wincing painfully, “I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

She shakes her head.

Leia gets thrown into the room. She immediately comes to Han’s side, kneeling down beside him, “Why are they doing this?”

Han shakes his head, “They never even asked me any questions.”

The four of them sit there for a moment before Lando enters the room.

Leia says his name, making Han sit up, anger in his voice even as his hand shakes in (Y/N)’s, “Get out of here, Lando.”

“Shut up and listen!” the man snaps, “Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me.”

“Over to you?”

“They’ll have to stay here, but at least they’ll be safe.”

“What about Han and (Y/N)?” Leia demands.

“Vader’s giving them to the bounty hunter.”

“Vader wants us all dead,” Leia snaps.

“He doesn’t want you at all. He’s after somebody called Skywalker.”

(Y/N)’s heart jumps into her throat. Han speaks for her, “Luke?”

“Lord Vader set a trap for him.”

“And we’re the bait!” Leia growls.

“Well he’s on his way.”

“Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn’t you,” Han spits the next words, “my friend!”

He swings his fist, connecting with Lando’s jaw. The two tussle briefly, before a guard steps forward. He hits Han with his blaster and sends (Y/N)’s brother flying to ground.

(Y/N) steps between the guard and her brother, glaring silently at the man.

Chewie growls and starts for the guards. The blasters are pointed at the Wookiee and the guard nearest (Y/N) raises his blaster to hit her.

Lando yells, “Stop! I’ve done all I can. I’m sorry I couldn’t do better, but I have my own problems.”

Han grunts from the ground, “Yeah, you’re a real hero.”

(Y/N) stares Lando down, eyes conveying her betrayal and hurt.

Lando sees this in her face and leaves without a word.

The door closes sharply, leaving them alone again.

Leia says fondly to Han, “You certainly have a way with people.”

***

“(Y/N)?” Han sits up with a pained expression on his face.

She moves to sit beside him, Chewie and Leia stand on the other side of the small room. They’re trying to give the siblings privacy, but it’s impossible to.

Han pulls (Y/N) against his side like he did when she was small.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen when we leave this room,” he begins quietly.

(Y/N) looks at their joined hands.

“But I want you to know I love you more than anything. I tried so damn hard to provide for you and give you a life worth living. It took me way longer than expected, and I still fell short of that. I’m sorry you’ve been hurt so much because of me,” he shifts, grimacing, “No matter what happens to me, you need to survive. Don’t be like me, be smart. You need to be strong. I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) looks at Han, the man who managed to be her father, mother, brother, partner in crime, and best friend all at once. The man who has been with her since the beginning and every moment since then. She wipes the tear threatening to spill from her eye, wishing she could make the words resting on her tongue pass her lips. But she can’t.

Han’s face says he understands all she wants to say without (Y/N) even needing to open her mouth. He presses a hard kiss to her temple.

(Y/N) signs in their broken language that had be built over the years of (Y/N)’s silent spells, I love you. I’m sorry too. I won’t let anything happen to you, I’ll save you.

***

(Y/N) walks in chains next to her brother. Leia is with them, as well as Chewie who carries 3PO on his back.

Fett’s lead them into a weirdly lit room with the creatures running around. (Y/N) isn’t sure what the room is for or why they’re in it. All she knows is it won’t end well.

They reach Lando and Han asks, venom dripping from his voice, “What’s going on, buddy?”

“You’re being put into carbon freeze.”

(Y/N) looks at Han in panicked shock, before she’s dragged away by Fett. The bastard has her on a chain attached to her cuffs, leading her around like an animal. There’s a faint tremor running through her body but (Y/N) still manages hateful glares for Fett and Vader.

“What if he doesn’t survive? He’s worth a lot to me.”

“The Empire will compensate you if he dies,” the Sith orders, “Put him in.”

Chewie howls angrily, catching on to what’s happening. The troopers swarm the trio while 3PO yells from the Wookiee’s back.

Fett raises his blaster but (Y/N) steps in front of him and grabs it. Vader does too, but (Y/N) ignores the fact that the Sith Lord and her are touching hands.

She snarls at Fett, anger raging through her, “Stand down, bounty hunter.”

Fett replies venomously, “You say that as if it’s worse than what you are, smuggler scum.”

“From where I stand, it is.”

“And where is that?” The bounty hunter tries to rip his blaster from her.

But her grip is like iron, “Right here,” she answers, “between you and Han.”

“Haven’t you learned by now that protecting your brother brings you nothing but pain?”

“I can take whatever you dish out,” she says darkly.

“It would seem,” Vader says, with as much amusement capable in his robotic voice, “I’m doing you a favor, freezing one Solo. You barely seem capable of managing this one.”

(Y/N) looks at Vader in surprise, before looking back at Fett, face triumphantly defiant. She gathers up her saliva and spits it at the T-shape of the helmet.

The bounty hunter growls, “Smuggler bitch,” and shoves her to the side.

She stumbles before hands catch (Y/N) and she yanks away blindly. She looks up to see the owner of the steadying hands. Lando.

(Y/N) turns away from the man without a word to watch Han. She isn’t mad at Lando, she’s mad at the situation. She can make the distinction, though it’s difficult. (Y/N) knows that Han and her have turned on people before to save themselves and not lose sleep. Lando has a city hanging in the balance, of course he betrayed them.

Han stands on a small circular platform.

Leia says to him, “I love you.”

Han answers her, “I know,” before the platform slowly begins to lower.

Chewie howls in anger and sorrow as Han sinks lower. Her brother looks at (Y/N) and they share one more meaningful look.

Han faces forward again and gas flies up around the man. Chewie continues to cry out, the only sound in the room.

The gas clears and the platform slowly rises.

While (Y/N) wasn’t in range, she feels like her heart was also frozen as the carbonite slab falls to the ground with a horrible bang.

She can’t look at her brother like that, it would make her fall to the ground and sob uncontrollably. So instead, she looks at Lando. The man is staring at Leia’s shattered face. He feels her eyes on him and looks to her.

(Y/N) stares at the man before repeating in Ugnaught the words Lando had said earlier, “_Fix your mistake_.”

Lando walks over to Han and exams the panel.

“Well, Calrissian, did he survive?”

“Yes, he’s alive...and in perfect hibernation.”

(Y/N) breathes a little easier, but not much.

Vader says Fett, “He’s all yours, bounty hunter, the girl too,” before ordering, “Reset the chamber for Skywalker.”

An imperial officer appears, “Skywalker has just landed, my lord.”

“Good, see to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian, take the Princess and Wookiee to my ship.”

Lando protests, “You said they’d be left in the city under my supervision!”

“I’m altering the deal,” Vader’s tone doesn’t leave room for argument, “Pray I don’t alter it any further.”

Vader leaves without another word.

(Y/N) stands by Fett while a hover device is brought for her brother’s body.

Fett yanks her chain as they leave and (Y/N) follows, head held high.

Chewie howls after her, swearing vengeance and telling her to stay strong.

***

Luke walks through the white halls of the strange building, blaster drawn.

He isn’t sure what he’s walking into. The vision wasn’t clear, all he saw was Leia, Han, and (Y/N) in pain. He fears what that could mean.

Luke stops, spotting movement in front of him. It’s Boba Fett, a bounty hunter he knew of from back when he lived on Tatooine. But Luke’s eyes quickly leave the man, focusing on who is walking with him.

(Y/N).

(Y/N) walks with her head held high in defiance of her situation, led by a chain attached to her cuffs.

Luke tries not to panic and focus on calming himself like Master Yoda taught him to. But how can he? The love of his life is in chains and on her way to Jabba the Hutt.

Yes, love of his life. Luke had finally accepted the true depths of his feelings for (Y/N), realizing they had moved beyond ‘crush’ long ago.

A floating grey slab glides behind the pair. Luke doesn’t know what that is.

But if (Y/N) was with Jabba’s bounty hunter where was Han? Dead? The grey slab? But how could that be him? Luke wasn't sure.

Pushing the slab is two Imperial officers and bringing up the rear is a pair of Stormtroopers.

Before he could think any further, R2 bumps up against him, beeping several times. Luke shushes him quietly, trying to avoid the detection of Fett. A blast at the wall near his head tells him it’s too late.

Luke looks over to see Fett shooting repeatedly at him. (Y/N) is standing by the bounty hunter, pulled by the chain. She sees Luke, her face becoming fearful.

Luke watches her smack the blaster, throwing Fett’s aim off. The bounty hunter in turn drives the blaster back into her side. (Y/N)’s pained expression and broken gasp says it probably broke a rib.

Fett grabs (Y/N) and yanks her away from Luke.

The last he sees of (Y/N) is her terrified face as she yells, “Run! Run, Luke!”

Luke follows after them.

***

(Y/N) watches the tears drip from her nose onto the metal slab holding her brother. They make a small tink sound with each hit. They sound like a clock’s second hand, ticking away her moments before she faces fate. Ticking away the seconds leading to her possible death.

She kneels at Han’s side, head bowed in sorrow as she looks at his pained face. She sniffs, not bothering to lift her cuffed hands to wipe her face. Fett was up front, flying his ship. (Y/N) was hidden away in the cargo hold with her brother. No one was here to see her cry. No one cared.

Her ribs hurt from where Fett’s blaster had hit her, and her eye throbs from the punch he gave her for interfering earlier with Luke.

Han’s frozen face stands out from the smooth carbonite around him.

(Y/N) sucks in a shaky breath, face curtained by her hair on either side, keeping the rest of the galaxy out. She can’t think about what’s out there. Leia and Chewie in Vader’s grasp. If Lando does what’s best for himself and his people that’s where they’ll end up. Luke walking into a trap. Frozen like Han and on the way to Palpatine. Or dead at Vader’s hand. The bounty hunter in possession of her and Han. Taking them to a vile gangster who wants them destroyed. She isn’t even sure if Fett will take them both to Jabba. Maybe he’ll get a better profit by separating them. Get the reward for Han and then sell (Y/N) to the highest bidder.

No. She can’t think of it.

(Y/N) looks at the panel on the side of the carbonite block. It wasn’t tech she was familiar with, she could meddle with it to try and free Han and end up killing him. And even if she freed Han, what state would he be in? Not to mention they’re locked in a cargo hold with no way of getting out and an armed bounty hunter on the other side of the door if they did manage to.

(Y/N) chokes out a sob as fresh tears run down her face, knowing she’s making a conscious decision to leave her brother in a block of carbonite.

Her fingers touch the cool metal wrapped around Han’s hand, hoping against logic that he can feel her. Can feel her and know she’s there. That he’s not alone and she’s alive.

“I will get you out of here,” she whispers, “I won’t let them do this to us.”

(Y/N)’s body shakes as she shifts to lay down. Her head rests on the carbonite by Han’s and she blinks the tears out of her eyes. Her neck protests the angle, as do her sore ribs, but (Y/N) doesn’t care. Her heart is numb, if only her body could get on board. She scoots closer, looking at the grey prison surrounding Han, nothing but her heartbeat, the soft tinks of her tears, and the sound of the ship engines to fill the silence.

She breaks down.

***

Leia watches the Rebel fleet fly around the ship she’s on, mind worlds away. She thinks of the man she loves and the woman she considers one of her best friends.

The Solo siblings are both lost to them and not. While Leia doesn’t know where they are now, she knows their final destination. But even then, it’s no easy task. One does not simply march into Jabba the Hutt’s Palace and take his prizes. She sighs quietly.

Footsteps announce Luke’s approach, having finished with the medical droid.

He stands beside her.

Leia looks up to him, seeing the sorrow she feels reflected on his face. The fight with Vader changed the man, and the loss of Han and (Y/N) only hurt him further.

Luke looks down to meet Leia’s eyes. He wraps an arm around her.

“We’ll get them back.”

“I know we will.”

The two stand beside 3PO and R2 as they watch the Falcon disappear between the stars.

***

(Y/N) isn’t sure how long she was with Boba Fett, the days blurred together. All she knows is that her black eye and her broken rib were healed.

The bounty hunter was either shaking anyone that might have been following, or waiting to get more money from Jabba. Maybe both.

It doesn’t matter anymore, since they’re at the Hutt’s palace now.

Fett stands before Jabba with Han’s frozen body and (Y/N) kneeling beside him. She had been thrown to the ground by the man after she had refused to go willingly.

Jabba speaks in Huttesse, but (Y/N) knows the language, “_Boba Fett, I see you have brought me two prized finds. Han and (Y/N) Solo. How the imagined mighty have fallen_.”

(Y/N) holds her head high from her position.

The Hutt addresses her, “_Do you see now how foolish you were to make an enemy out of me?_”

(Y/N) says nothing.

“_You will answer His Exalted One when he addresses you_,” Bib Fortuna hisses at her. Fett smacks her across the face, enjoying any excuse to abuse her.

The tang of blood dances across her tongue as (Y/N) catches herself awkwardly to avoid hitting the ground. She pokes at her teeth to be sure they are all intact, not thinking the blow was hard enough to knock one out. A sting of pain comes when she pokes the inside of her cheek, just a cut then.

(Y/N) is more than capable of speaking Huttese and has actually spoken it in front of Jabba before, but she doesn’t now, “No, Jabba,” she spits out the blood that had collected in her mouth, “You’ll come to find it was you who was foolish to make an enemy out of us.”

The Hutt laughs, “_What a frightening enemy you make. Half of you is frozen in carbonite and the other kneels before me in chains. You will spend the rest of your time in this galaxy as a wall decoration and my pet_.”

“I will never be your pet,” venom drips from her words.

“_You’re feisty, you always have been. Just like your brother. I will enjoy breaking you of that._”

“And I will enjoy watching you fail,” (Y/N) says defiantly, “And the day you die, which is sooner than you think, as the life escapes your miserable, disgusting excuse for a body, I hope the last thing you think of is how you failed to bring me and my brother to heel.”

Jabba roars at her angrily before ordering, “_Take her away!_”

(Y/N) is lifted to her feet and muscled from the room, leaving Han’s side for the first time since he was frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: (Y/N) experienced some trauma when she was younger (hint: the scar on her cheek) and to cope with it she was selectively mute for a while. She has ‘silent spells’ which is why her and Han have created a rudimentary sign language to be able to communicate. It was triggered again by the torture, which is why (Y/N) was silent for a while on Bespin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, we’re hitting that Mature Rating here. I’ve marked the area with a bold ————— incase you want to skip it. The breakers are placed so you still get the dialogue after.

(Y/N) shifts on her cushion near Jabba. She had refused to sit against the disgusting creature, so she was given a cushion. Normally, that action would have resulted in her death, but Jabba wanted her alive. The package deal of both Solos was better than having one and the claim of the other’s death.  
  
She tries not to hope too much that today is the day, but Lando had given her what seemed to be a meaningful look a few days ago. 

It had been a long year. Day after day of Jabba lording over her, being on a leash, hearing the guests talk about her like she was an object. Contemplating ways to break free, grab a blaster, choke Jabba with the chains he held in his grubby hands, throw Fett down to the Rancor.

And the complete, all encompassing feeling of hopelessness. Knowing everyone here had an advantage over her and could do whatever they wanted as long as Jabba approved. The only reason they kept to comments and the occasional grab was that (Y/N) had broken the jaw and arm of the first person who tried anything more. But she had a very real fear that one day they’d get tired of waiting and...

And knowing she had to behave to protect Han, who couldn’t defend himself. Having to sit there everyday and look at her brother’s pained face and not be able to do anything.  
  
(Y/N) had almost wept with joy when she realized Lando had infiltrated Jabba’s Palace. There was only reason he was here: rescue mission.  
  
Her reinvigorated hope had been the only thing that got her up in the morning these days, besides the daily bucket of ice water thrown on her. She hoped desperately today was the day.  
  
Bib Fortuna appears, bringing two droids with him. (Y/N) fights her smile, it’s 3PO and R2. Her time with Jabba is coming to a close.  
  
Bib speaks briefly to Jabba.  
  
3PO bows politely, “Good morning.”  
  
R2 beeps in greeting to (Y/N), saying he’s happy to see her. (Y/N) smiles at the droid from her cushion.  
  
“The message, R2, the message,” 3PO anxiously urges the smaller droid.  
  
R2 turns his head and projects a recording for Jabba. It’s of Luke. (Y/N) casually sits up straighter, taking in the man’s appearance for the first time in around a year. He’s dressed all in black and speaks with newfound confidence.  
  
“Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Han and (Y/N) Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with the Solos must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for the Solos’ lives.”  
  
The crowd around (Y/N) laughs and several of them sneer at her tauntingly.  
  
“With your wisdom,” Luke’s recording continues, “I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids.”  
  
What?  
  
“What did he say?” 3PO says what she can’t.  
  
Luke’s recording finishes, “Both are hardworking and will serve you well.”  
  
“This can’t be! R2, you’re playing the wrong message.”  
  
The hologram disappears.  
  
Jabba starts to laugh, “_There will be no bargain. I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is.“_  
  
3PO looks at where Jabba points, seeing Han hanging on the wall, “R2, look! It’s Captain Solo and he’s still frozen in carbonite.”  
  
“_And (Y/N) is perfect where she is too_.”  
  
3PO looks back at (Y/N), “I’m sorry, Miss (Y/N). I don’t know what has come over Master Luke.”  
  
(Y/N) sighs quietly. She doesn’t either. She can only hope this is all part of a plan.

  
  
***

3PO was soon brought back to where Jabba was. (Y/N) didn’t know where R2 was, but it seems 3PO will serve as the new interpreter.  
  
Max and the others play a song while the other slave, a Twi’lek named Oola, dances in front of Jabba.  
  
(Y/N) watches with pity in her eyes. While she was capable of refusing such dehumanizing acts, Oola wasn’t. (Y/N) knew it was getting to her.  
  
The Twi’lek dances, fear in her eyes, as Jabba beckons her to him. Oola refuses, trying to yank her chain free from the Hutt’s grasp, pleading with him. Jabba shouts at her and hits the button by his side. Oola screams as she falls through the trap door. (Y/N) cringes from her cushion as the terrified yet unseen screams continue before cutting off abruptly. A louder, more terrifying roar fills the room as the Rancor celebrates its meal.  
  
Her head shoots up when a blaster fires from the hallway. (Y/N) leans forward intently, trying to see what is causing the disturbance. Several people wander over and she sees one get thrown backwards.  
  
A small Ubese bounty hunter walks forward with Chewie. The Wookiee howls at (Y/N), telling her everything will be okay.  
  
(Y/N) wonders how he can say this while collared by a bounty hunter. Perhaps this is all part of the plan? Or is he just trying to comfort her?  
  
The Ubese speaks, “_I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee_.”  
  
“_At last we have the mighty Chewbacca_.”  
  
Jabba beckons 3PO to him, who stumbles out, “Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh...yes?”  
  
Jabba speaks and 3PO translates, “Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand.”  
  
_“I want fifty thousand, no less.”_  
  
(Y/N) raises an eyebrow at the bounty hunter’s boldness. 3PO tells Jabba the Ubese’s demand, who reacts angrily, knocking the droid over. So much for not shooting the messenger.  
  
3PO gets up quickly, saying nervously, “Uh oh...what did I say?” He addresses the bounty hunter, “The mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand.”  
  
The Ubese answers, “_Because of this_,” and holds out a thermal detonator. (Y/N) scrambles off her pillow, moving as far away from the bounty hunter that her chain will allow.  
  
3PO cries, “Because he’s holding a thermal detonator!”  
  
(Y/N) sees Fett raise his weapon at the other bounty hunter and several of the members in the room duck for cover.  
  
But Jabba laughs before saying, “_This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. I’ll go to thirty five.”_  
  
3PO addresses Leia, “Jabba offers a sum of thirty five. And I do suggest you take it.”  
  
(Y/N) watches the Ubesian closely, wondering what their next move will be.  
  
They eventually answer, “_We have a deal,_” and tucks the detonator away. A bit anticlimactic.  
  
“He agrees!”  
  
The crowd starts to cheer and jeer at Chewie as he is loudly taken away. The party returns to its usual liveliness.  
  
(Y/N) glances at Lando who lowers his mask and winks at her. She sighs and slumps into her cushion, wishing there was something she could do.

  
  
***

  
  
(Y/N) stands with Lando’s hand on her mouth. She has no idea what's happening, but she trusts Lando.  
  
She hears quiet footsteps from the other side of the curtain and the accidental hitting of wind chimes. Those wind chimes always pissed (Y/N) off. Why were they there? They’re in a room in the middle of the building, no wind came through here.  
  
Someone moves towards where Han hangs from the wall. (Y/N) has the floor dimensions memorized so she always knows when someone is near Han. After some fiddling, (Y/N) hears the thump of a body hitting the floor. Han’s body.  
  
A strange voice says, “Just relax for a moment. You’re free of the carbonite. You have hibernation sickness.”  
  
“I can’t see.” Her brother’s shaky voice is music to (Y/N)’s ears. Her hand fists the fabric of Lando’s pants. 

“Your eyesight will return in time.”  
  
“Where am I?”  
  
“Jabba’s Palace.”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
There’s a scuffle and then the answer comes, “Someone who loves you.”

(Y/N) jerks in Lando’s hold. That’s Leia! She’s here, trying to save Han, but Jabba knew it was going to happen. That’s why they’re hiding here. They will both be captured! She has to warn them. But Lando’s grip on her is like steel and she can’t move. 

The relief and happiness is evident in Han’s voice, “Leia!”  
  
(Y/N) hears them stand, “I’ve got to get you out of here.”  
  
“Where’s (Y/N)?”  
  
Forget her! (Y/N) wants to shout at the two of them. Get out! Run! Her own safety isn’t even on her mind, all (Y/N) wants is for her brother to escape. They can come back for her.  
  
Jabba starts to laugh.  
  
“What’s that? I know that laugh.”  
  
The curtain opens revealing the whole group of them to Leia. (Y/N) can see the fear on the woman’s face.  
  
(Y/N) looks at her brother. Han is shaking and soaking wet, but he’s alive. And that’s all that matters.  
  
Han says, “Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It’s not my fault.”  
  
_“It’s too late for that, Solo,_” Jabba sneers, “_You may have been a good smuggler, but now you’re Bantha fodder._”  
  
Lando’s hand that still covers her mouth wipes away the tear running down her face.  
  
“It’s okay,” he whispers. (Y/N) sucks in a breath through her nose and tries to calm down.  
  
“Look-” Han tries to say before being cut off.  
  
“_Take him away!_” (Y/N) watches helplessly as Han is dragged away by guards.  
  
Her brother yells, “(Y/N)! Where are you?! Jabba! What did you do to her, you bastard?! (Y/N)!”  
  
Lando drops his hand from (Y/N)’s face, stepping away.  
  
Jabba looks back at Leia, “_Bring her to me.”_  
  
Lando grabs Leia and pushes her against Jabba with the help of one of the Gamorreans.  
  
“We have powerful friends,” Leia angrily informs the Hutt, “You’re going to regret this.”  
  
“_I’m sure_,” Jabba’s tongue licks at his lip and subsequently Leia, who groans in disgust.  
  
“Oh, I can’t bear to watch,” 3PO says despondently.

  
  
***

(Y/N) was moved further away from Jabba to make room for Leia. Not that she was complaining, the Hutt was disgusting. And smelled. If anything, she felt sorry for Leia, who didn’t have a choice and had to lay up against Jabba’s body.  
  
What she didn’t appreciate was what Jabba had said about her and her body, as if he wasn’t the one responsible. It stung. Especially because there was no escaping the lingering looks, thanks to the ridiculous outfit she was forced to wear everyday.  
  
The outfit is made of a thin black material. It leaves most of her skin uncovered, and the parts it does cover are done sparingly. The fabric is sheer, so it barely does its job. It’s been a long year of lewd looks and comments. A golden collar hangs from her neck at all times, held by Jabba or one of his goons. She also wears shoes with stupidly high heels, which several of the regulars at the palace have told her accentuate her assets.  
  
Leia isn’t much better off, the gold metal that covers her leaves little to the imagination.  
  
(Y/N) is standing when she sees Bib scurry to the entrance of the room. There’s a quiet exchange before Bib returns, with a figure wearing a black cloak and hood.  
  
3PO exclaims from behind Jabba, “At last! Master Luke has come to rescue me!”  
  
(Y/N) fights down her gasp. Luke! She looks closely at the man, hoping to see his face but it’s hidden in the shadows of his hood. All she can see is his hands held pensively in front of his body.  
  
Boba Fett, having heard 3PO’s exclamation, steps up to (Y/N)’s side, “One word, and I’ll kill him where he stands.”  
  
(Y/N) bares her teeth in a snarl at the bounty hunter but says nothing. She turns her attention back to Luke.  
  
Bib wakes Jabba who groans angrily, displeased to be awoken from his nap. He introduces Luke to Jabba.  
  
Jabba answers, “_I told you not to admit him.”_  
  
Luke says calmly, “I must be allowed to speak.”  
  
“_He must be allowed to speak_,” Bib repeats.  
  
Jabba pulls the Twi’lek close to him, “_You weak-minded fool! He’s using an old Jedi mind trick,”_ before knocking him away.  
  
Luke steps forward, removing the hood, “You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me.”  
  
(Y/N) sees Luke’s eyes flicker over to her briefly. (Y/N) looks back at him silently, taking in his handsome face. He looks different from the last time she saw him. Not physically, it’s the way he carries himself.

She’s glad to see him.  
  
“_Your mind powers will not work on me, boy.”_  
  
Luke looks back to Jabba.  
  
“Nevertheless,” he moves closer to the Hutt, “I’m taking Captain Solo, (Y/N), and their friends...”  
  
(Y/N) listens to Luke while panicking, he’s standing on the false floor. But she can’t say anything.  
  
She looks at 3PO who stands on the other side of her, away from Boba Fett. 3PO looks back at her. (Y/N) makes a meaningful face and eyeballs Luke purposefully.  
  
3PO tilts his head in confusion. (Y/N) raises her hand, pretending to scratch an itch. She makes a subtle claw and silently roars.  
  
3PO looks over at Luke, “Oh, Master Luke, you’re standing on the...”  
  
Luke glances at 3PO before Jabba draws his attention back by saying, “_There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die.”_  
  
Luke reaches out and a gun flies from the holster of one of Jabba’s goons and into his hand. Jabba yells and pushes the dreaded button. The floor beneath Luke gives way and (Y/N) watches helplessly as the man falls.  
  
Leia moves to get away from Jabba, but Lando stops her. (Y/N) watches him shake his head at her while the platform moves them forward.  
  
Jabba laughs and looks at (Y/N), “_Let’s see how much of a Jedi your Skywalker actually is.”_  
  
(Y/N) glares at the Hutt and listens intently to what’s happening.  
  
She hears the squeals of the Gamorrean before it’s overshadowed by the roars of the Rancor. (Y/N) peers down the best she can, trying to see Luke. She watches the Rancor pick Luke up and bring him to its mouth. Luke jams something into its mouth and is dropped to the ground. She sees the Rancor turn as Luke scurries to the other side. (Y/N) panics, she can’t see him anymore. The Rancor ducks down and (Y/N) watches the door fall on top of it with a bang.  
  
A silence comes over the cheering crowd. The Rancor grunts before collapsing, dead. Jabba roars angrily.  
  
(Y/N) grins and steps forward, Fett following her. 

“Do you see, Jabba?”

The Hutt looks at her as she continues, “Your last day has arrived, as I said it would. Did you feel it when you woke up this morning? I hope you enjoyed watching the twin suns rising today, because you won’t live long enough to see them set.”  
  
(Y/N) twists, quickly grabbing the blaster Fett tries to drive into her side. It’s a move he’s done before when she was disrespectful, but it won’t work today. She says to the man, “You will never raise a hand to me again, bounty hunter. I look forward to your death today as well.”  
  
Jabba roars angrily, “_Insolent brat! Gag her. Bring me Solo and the Wookiee. They will all suffer for this outrage_.”  
  
The only time (Y/N)’s gag is removed is for meals, Luke’s arrival had incredibly convenient timing. Fett grabs the gag laying nearby and jams it onto her face. It’s golden like her collar and connects to it in a way so she can’t remove it. The gag locks her jaw in place and also has subtle gold bars that hold a depressor on her tongue. The jaw locking mechanism wasn’t enough to stop (Y/N) from talking, so it was modified. It is actually rather nice looking for a gag, really just an intricate frame so one could still see her face. Jabba didn’t want the beauty of his prize to be marred or her identity obscured.  
  
(Y/N) watches Han and Luke enter the room from opposite sides. They call out to each other as they’re muscled over to stand before Jabba.  
  
“Han!”  
  
“Luke!”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Fine. Together again, huh?”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it.”  
  
“How are we doing?”  
  
“The same as always.”  
  
“That bad, huh? Where’s Leia?”  
  
“I’m here,” Leia answers.  
  
“Where’s (Y/N)?”  
  
Luke looks over to her, confused when she doesn’t answer. Her gagged appearance shocks him and he doesn’t answer.  
  
Han panics immediately, “Luke? Where’s (Y/N)?”  
  
Jabba laughs, “_Don’t worry, Solo. Your sister is safe with me._”  
  
Han’s face contorts with rage, he calls out, “(Y/N)! (Y/N), where are you?”  
  
Luke answers, “She’s here.”  
  
“Why can’t she tell me that?”  
  
“_She didn’t know how to watch her mouth, so I took it from her_,” Jabba gloats before Luke can answer.  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” Han barks at the Hutt.  
  
“_It won’t be your concern for much longer. Droid!_”  
  
3PO comes forward, “Yes, your Worshipfulness?”  
  
Jabba speaks angrily before gesturing for 3PO translate.  
  
“Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately.”  
  
“Good,” Han says, “I hate long waits.”  
  
“You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc.”  
  
“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Han offers.  
  
3PO continues, “In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years.”  
  
(Y/N) heart stops.  
  
Chewie howls.  
  
“On second thought, let’s pass on that, huh?” Han asks, “And what about (Y/N)? What are you going to do to her?”  
  
“_She will pay both of your debts_,” Jabba says sinisterly, “_Take them away_.”  
  
Luke says, “You should have bargained, Jabba. That’s the last mistake you’ll ever make.”  
  
The trio is pushed away.  
  
Jabba laughs darkly.

  
  
***

  
  
(Y/N) stands by the window, watching the small transports carrying Lando, Han, Chewie, and Luke over the Sarlacc Pit.  
  
Leia had been pulled to Jabba a moment ago, but the Hutt had told Bib to keep (Y/N) where she was. He wanted her to watch her brother die.  
  
(Y/N) hears a collision and looks away briefly to see 3PO and R2. R2? Why is he here?  
  
The astrodroid wheels past (Y/N), beeping cheerfully at her. (Y/N) looks back out the window and watches anxiously.  
  
Luke now stands on the plank, just feet from his death.  
  
3PO’s voice comes on the loudspeaker, “Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas.”  
  
“3PO!” Han yells, voice stretching across the Pit to reach them, “You tell that slimy piece of...worm-ridden filth, that he’ll get no such pleasure from us!”  
  
(Y/N) can faintly hear Chewie howl in agreement.  
  
“Jabba!” It’s Luke’s turn, “This is your last chance. Free us, or die.”  
  
(Y/N)’s shoulders slump as she rests a hand on the window ledge to hold herself up.  
  
Jabba orders, “_Move him into position_.”  
  
(Y/N) opens her eyes to watch. She will watch, just like Jabba wants. She will watch the love of her life as well as her dear, loyal friend Chewbacca die. And she will watch her brother leave her again, permanently this time. She will watch. And she will have her revenge. Everyone on this barge will die today, she will be sure of it. Even if (Y/N) dies in the process. It doesn’t matter, there’s nothing left for her in this galaxy. Jabba will pay for this.  
  
_I love you_, (Y/N) thinks as she looks at Luke, because it’s all she can do.  
  
Luke nods at Lando before looking up at the deck of the barge and salutes. (Y/N) frowns.  
  
Luke jumps from the plank, twisting in the air, grabbing the plank, and throws himself up. He flips, lands on the transport, and raises his hand. (Y/N) sees something shine in the sunlight and fly to his hand. Luke catches it and a glowing green emerges. A lightsaber.  
  
Holy shit.  
  
This is happening.  
  
(Y/N) turns, grabbing the chain and yanking it. Bib stumbles, allowing (Y/N) the slack to move and grab a blaster from a man near her. She shoots the man and then shoots Bib. She gathers up the chain and fires into the crowd. (Y/N) shoots at anything that moves, without hesitation or remorse.  
  
The shutters close around her, plunging the room into darkness. (Y/N) sees Leia jump behind Jabba and wrap her chain around him.  
  
(Y/N) shoots again and again until everyone is either dead or has fled. She walks over to the choking Jabba. She stands in front of the Hutt and smiles at him as he flails pathetically.  
  
Jabba the Hutt dies.  
  
Leia releases a huge breath before saying, “Go!”  
  
(Y/N) points pointedly at Leia.  
  
She shakes her head, “R2 is coming back, I’ll be up in a second.”  
  
(Y/N) nods and leaves the room. She makes her way up to the barge, shooting anyone that crosses her path. She spots R2 headed to where Leia is and then opens the door to the outside.  
  
All around her is chaos. Luke cuts through everyone on the deck, swinging his green saber with expertise like she’s never seen in him.  
  
(Y/N) shoots anyone she can and the deck is quickly empty of living people except for her and Luke.  
  
He turns, “(Y/N)!”  
  
(Y/N) rushes towards him. They come to a stop with no space between them. Luke’s arm wraps around her front to rest a warm hand protectively on her exposed side. (Y/N)’s hand comes up to grab his shirt. They fit together like puzzle pieces.  
  
His blue eyes shine as they look at her, “Are you okay?”  
  
(Y/N) nods.  
  
“Where’s Leia?”  
  
Unwilling to release him, (Y/N) gestures with her stolen blaster. She points at their feet and then at her collar.  
  
“R2 is freeing her?”  
  
(Y/N) nods again.  
  
“Get off this thing,” he glances away, “I’ll wait for Leia.”  
  
(Y/N) tightens her grip on him briefly, wishing she could say something to him. Or even kiss him. Wouldn’t she love to kiss Luke right now. But she won’t while wearing this damn gag.  
  
Luke looks just as intensely back at her. The moment is interrupted by another wave of Jabba’s goons.  
  
Luke squeezed her hip, “Go!”  
  
(Y/N) runs to the side of the deck. She grabs a convenient rope and jumps. For the first time, (Y/N)’s glad she can’t open her mouth because if she could, an embarrassing scream would probably come out.  
  
She lands surprisingly gracefully on the transport despite swinging from a rope like a wild woman while in heels.  
  
(Y/N) watches Luke and Leia swing over as well.  
  
Luke says to Lando, “Let’s go and don’t forget the droids.”  
  
Lando grins, “We’re on our way,” accelerating to where R2 and 3PO were in the sand. The transport flies away quickly. (Y/N) faces the Jabba’s barge and watches with great satisfaction as it explodes.

“Okay, are we good?” Han asks, “Bad guys are dead?”

Chewie barks a yes. 

“Alright, then can someone tell where the hell my sister is?”  
  
Chewie barks in response telling him (Y/N) is with them.  
  
“Why can’t she answer me? What did Jabba mean about taking her mouth?”  
  
“He gagged her,” Luke supplies.   
  
Han looks around blindly, “Can you speak?”  
  
“No,” Leia says, “that’s the point.”  
  
Han scowls, “No. Could she speak?”  
  
(Y/N) nods before remembering he can’t see. She looks to Chewie who replays the message.  
  
Han sighs in relief. 

“Can’t you speak around your closed jaw?” Leia asks.  
  
Lando answers for her, “She could, so they added an internal piece because she wouldn’t stop antagonizing people.”  
  
Han laughs, “That sounds about right.”  
  
(Y/N) smiles a shit-eating grin around said piece in her mouth and watches the sand dunes go by.

  
  
***

When they enter Jabba’s Palace, Han says, “Hey, I think I can see. The darkness helps.”  
  
Oh no.  
  
He turns to (Y/N) and makes a comically horrified face, “What the hell are you wearing?!”  
  
(Y/N) glares at him and signs _You think I had a choice in this?_  
  
Han looks away quickly, grimacing, “(Y/N), you’re going to have to change right now because there are just certain things a brother shouldn’t see.”  
  
(Y/N) makes a rude gesture that goes unseen.  
  
Leia speaks up, “The Falcon is about five minutes from here. Lando can go get a change of clothes for both of us.”  
  
Lando nods, “Yeah, I’ll take the skiff. I’ll be back,” and leaves quickly.  
  
(Y/N) stalks to another room so neither her or Han have to feel weirded out.  
  
Luke says something to the others before he enters her room.  
  
(Y/N) looks at him and raises a delicate eyebrow in question, hands resting on her hips.   
  
“I thought I could get you out of the gag and collar.”  
  
(Y/N) nods and faces him. She can see the obvious attempts to avoid looking at her body. His cheeks are still red when Luke comes to a stop in front of her. His hands come up and easily detach the gag. He holds it in his hands, looking down at in disgust. Luke goes to throw it, but stops. He offers it to her, “It should be you.”

”Thanks,” she says softly before chucking the thing across the room. It smacks into a wall with a resounding crash. The wall where it struck is cracked and the gag falls to the ground, dented.

(Y/N) looks back at Luke, smiling with pride. She gestures at her collar, “Now this damn thing.”

Luke nods and steps closer to her. She shivers as his fingers brush against her neck as Luke removes the collar.  
  
His brow furrows adorably as he looks at the thick bruising. His fingers lightly stroke of the tender flesh. (Y/N) looks up at him with wide eyes.  
  
Luke seems to pull himself from a trance, removing his fingers and stepping back slightly, “Sorry.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” she answers honestly.  
  
A thought lingers with her. One of his hands was cold. She looks at his right hand, gasping slightly at the wound on it. But instead of blood, she sees metal.  
  
(Y/N) reaches for his hand, ignoring the flinch, “What happened?”  
  
Luke let’s her take it, “Vader...on Bespin.”  
  
(Y/N) frowns as her fingers trace over the false ones.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Luke says nothing and takes his hand back.  
  
“Why’d you do that?”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Pull away,” she answers, “You did it twice.”  
  
Luke looks down at his hand, clenching it, “It’s...nothing.”  
  
“It clearly isn’t,” (Y/N) squints at him, “Come on, Luke, it’s me.”  
  
He sighs, “It’s awful. I’m disfigured, and it’s all my fault. I was too weak to face Vader, my training wasn’t complete. But I went anyway. I was foolish thinking I could face him.”  
  
(Y/N)’s heart breaks for him, “You aren’t disfigured.”  
  
He sighs again in frustration and gestures with the hand, “What do you call this?”  
  
“Do you think I’m disfigured?”  
  
Luke looks at her in shock, “What? No. Why would you say that?”  
  
(Y/N) sighs, glancing away as she gets lost in the memory, “It was our first run, first with Jabba, I mean. He wasn’t sure how good we were, so he sent a veteran with us. We did fine, but the vet was sloppy. He panicked and dumped the shipment. When we all got back and Jabba wanted to know what happened, we told one story and he told another. And who was Jabba going to believe? Two people he didn’t know? No.”  
  
(Y/N) sucks in a shaky breath, “I told you before Jabba gets his reimbursement one way or another. He had Han tied up to be...whipped. And I had to stand by and watch. But I couldn’t watch the only person I had get hurt. So I jumped in the way.”  
  
Her finger traces the scar on her face, “The whip caught my face. And Jabba said that since I had interfered, I must have been willing to take the punishment. And,” she wipes a tear, “I couldn’t let Han be hurt. So I accepted. And you know that rest, I know you saw my back on the transport.”  
  
(Y/N) looks at Luke, “Do you think I’m disfigured because of my scars?”  
  
Luke shakes his head vigorously, “No, (Y/N). My god, no, I could never think that way about you. They do nothing to stop me from-“ Luke cuts himself off.  
  
“From what?”  
  
“Nothing. I misspoke.”  
  
(Y/N) looks hard at Luke, mind racing. She can see so many different emotions on his face. Sorrow. Relief. Fear. Happiness. Anger. And...  
  
(Y/N) tells the part of her brain screaming that she shouldn’t to shove it and pulls Luke into a kiss. She holds him close with a hand in his hair. She kisses him hard and long, relishing in the feel of his lips against hers.  
  
(Y/N) finally pulls away. Luke’s face is still a mix of emotions as he looks at her with his wide blue eyes.  
  
“You aren’t disfigured, Luke. And even if you were, it wouldn’t stop me from loving you.”  
  
Luke looks at her in shock, “You?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I...I didn’t think...”  
  
“Blue Eyes, for an all powerful, all knowing Jedi, you can be a real dumbass.”  
  
She kisses him again and this time, Luke kisses back. He pulls her close to his body, hand resting gently on her neck. His tongue licks at her lip, requesting entrance, and she gives it. (Y/N)’s mouth explodes with the flavor of Luke and she moans softly. Luke’s hands fly down to grip her bare sides possessively and (Y/N) smiles into the kiss.  
  
(Y/N) feels Luke smile back and soon they aren’t kissing anymore, just smiling. Their foreheads rest against each other and (Y/N) looks into his blue eyes.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Luke smile widens, “I love you too.”  
  
(Y/N) goes to kiss him again but paused, hearing Lando in the other room. She presses a quick kiss to Luke’s lips because she can’t help herself, and to relish in the fact that she can, before stepping away.  
  
Lando’s voice comes from the doorway, “(Y/N)?”  
  
(Y/N) steps behind Luke’s back, “In here.”  
  
Lando enters, putting a pile of clothes on a chair, before leaving again.  
  
(Y/N) steps around Luke to grab them, feeling Luke’s eyes on her.  
  
She smiles, saying innocently, “Luke?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Could you help?”  
  
Luke walks over, “With what?”  
  
(Y/N) points to her back, “Undo the top.”  
  
She honestly can’t undo it herself, the clasp is deliberately too complicated to open blindly.  
  
Luke’s fingers deftly undo the clasp. (Y/N) pulls the top over her neck, and tosses it onto the chair.  
  
As she grabs the bra and shirt Lando left for her, (Y/N) feels Luke’s fingers trail down her spine. She keeps still, letting the fingers finish their path. They come to the dip in her spine just above the bottoms she wears before leaving.  
  
(Y/N)’s smile is unseen by Luke as she puts on her bra and shirt.  
  
“I’ll...go sit over here,” he says awkwardly.   
  
(Y/N) looks over her shoulder at Luke who sits on a bench, facing away from (Y/N) to give her privacy for the pants.  
  
(Y/N) pulls down the bottoms and throws on her pants and boots. She feels like herself again, dressed in actual clothing. Though her skin does feel a bit strange rubbing against fabric, having gone bare for so long.  
  
She walks over and throws a leg over Luke. She straddles him easily, resting on his thighs, kissing him again.  
  
Luke kisses her back immediately, hands flying up to splay across her back. His tongue slips into her mouth and (Y/N) sighs happily.  
  
(Y/N) eventually pulls back but makes no move to get off the man. Not that he’d let her go far, given the death grip Luke has on her body.  
  
“Do you have to go?”  
  
Luke nods, “I made a promise.”  
  
(Y/N) thumbs at his lower lip, “Will you be long?”  
  
“I shouldn’t be,” he kisses her thumb.  
  
(Y/N) nods, “Alright, Blue Eyes. Let’s not keep the others.”  
  
Luke lets her stand, but holds her close, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” she means what she says, “I’ll be waiting for you at the fleet. We can talk more then.”  
  
Luke stands now and kisses her again. It’s short and sweet, and then he pulls away, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
(Y/N) walks back into the other room with Luke by her side. Leia returns from another room, changed as well.  
  
Han immediately comes to (Y/N), lifting her into the air as he hugs her tightly. (Y/N) squeezes him back, face buried into his neck like she did when she was little.  
  
“Let’s get the hell off this planet.”  
  
(Y/N) agrees.

  
  
***

“Well, look at you, a General, huh?”

(Y/N) stands by her brother as he grins at Lando.  
  
“Oh, well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the Battle of Taanab,” Lando looks pointedly at Han.  
  
“Well, don't look at me, pal,” Han says defensively, “I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for somebody to lead this crazy attack.”  
  
Lando smiles, “I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it.”  
  
“Well, who says they didn't,” Han remarks, “But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?”

“Don’t listen to him, Lando,” (Y/N) shoots her brother a look, “I have all the faith in you.”

“And he wonders why you’re my favorite Solo,” Lando says, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

Han scoffs. 

Mon Mothma signals for attention.  
  
(Y/N) sits down between Han and Chewie. The Wookiee wraps an arm securely around her, as if he’s afraid she’ll disappear. She can’t blame Chewie’s unwillingness to let her and Han out of his sight. So she says nothing and just buries herself into his side. He growls softly, the closest he can to purring, in happiness.  
  
Silence falls over the group.  
  
Mothma begins, “The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come.”  
  
This causes a stir. Mothma turns to a holographic model of the Death Star and the planet, or moon, it hovers by.  
  
“The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of The Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star.”  
  
A volley of spirited chatter erupts from the crowd. (Y/N) looks at Lando, who looks as surprised as she feels. 

“You better kill that bastard,” she says to him softly.  
  
Mothma concludes, “Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please.”  
  
Admiral Ackbar steps forward, “You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor.”  
  
There's a concerned murmur.  
  
“General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack,” Ackbar informs them.  
  
Han turns to Lando with a look of respect, “Good luck.”  
  
Lando nods his thanks with a slightly questioning look.  
  
Han makes a face, “You're gonna need it.”

(Y/N) reaches over to squeeze Lando’s hand.   
  
“General Madine,” Ackbar steps aside.  
  
Madine moves center stage, “We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator.”  
  
The assembly begins to mumble among themselves.  
  
“Sounds dangerous.”  
  
(Y/N) sees Leia glance at Han, “I wonder who they found to pull that off.”  
  
As if he hears her, Madine asks, “General Solo, is your strike team assembled?”  
  
Han shifts slightly, “Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle.”  
  
Chewbacca raises his hairy paw and volunteers. (Y/N) frowns at Han, “Yeah, what are we? Chopped bantha?”  
  
Han looks up at them in mild amusement, “Well, it's going to be rough. I didn't want to speak for you.”  
  
Chewie waves Han off with a huge growl. (Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Please, you need someone there to save your ass if things go sour.”  
  
Han smiles, looking back to Madine and the others, “That's two.”  
  
“General,” Leia says, smiling at him, “count me in.”  
  
From the other side of the room a voice says, “I'm with you, too!”  
  
(Y/N) turns to look, already knowing who she’ll see.  
  
Leia reaches Luke first and embraces him warmly. The two have a brief exchange out of (Y/N)’s earshot. Her, Han, and Chewie, crowd around Luke as the assembly breaks up.  
  
Han pats the man in greeting, “Luke.”  
  
“Hi, Han...Chewie. (Y/N).”  
  
“I’m glad you made it back in time, kid,” Han says, “We’re leaving for Endor in a couple hours.”  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it,” is Luke’s reply.  
  
“Did everything go okay on Dagobah?” (Y/N) asks.  
  
She can see a flicker of something in Luke’s eyes before he says, “Yes, as okay as they could.”  
  
(Y/N) frowns slightly, wondering what he meant by that. But Jedi stuff is above her paygrade, so she doesn’t ask. Instead she says, “Good,” before turning to Han, “What do we have to do before we leave?”  
  
Han shrugs, “Someone else is prepping the shuttle, I have to go talk to Madine...you could get us all camouflage from storage.”  
  
“Glamorous.”  
  
Han huffs, “I know, but we have to go undetected.”  
  
“Alright,” (Y/N) shrugs, “I’ll go. I’ll come find you in a bit.”  
  
(Y/N) walks away from the group, heading towards the area just off the large docking bay that should hold the coverings.  
  
She hears footsteps following her and glances over to see Luke walking beside her.  
  
“Figured I’d save you a trip.”  
  
“Thanks, Blue Eyes.”  
  
The pair walks to the storage room and once (Y/N) sees they’re alone, she closes the door.  
  
She turns to face Luke to kiss him but he beats her to it, jumping her before she’s even completed her movement. He grabs her by the waist, pushing her up against the wall behind her. (Y/N) grins and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. Luke moans softly as they kiss and (Y/N) hums back.  
  
Luke eventually pulls away, but he doesn’t go far. His blue eyes seem to pierce (Y/N)’s soul, pinning her in place as if his closely pressed body wasn’t already doing that.  
  
“So, I was thinking,” (Y/N) says, “before we put our camouflage on...we could take some other clothing off.”  
  
Luke nods, “I’d like that,” and leans in to kiss her again.  
  
“Hey, slow your roll, Blue Eyes. I’m not doing anything in a storage closet. I’m a lady, I have standards.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to try anything, I just wanted to kiss you again.”  
  
“Oh, alright then,” (Y/N) leans forward and captures his mouth.  
  
Luke kisses her back hungrily, grabbing possessively at her body. (Y/N) hitches a leg up, which he grabs, and presses his body closer to hers. She can feel how hard Luke is and makes her shiver.  
  
“Okay,” she finally manages to pull away, “We need to grab the clothing and leave before someone catches us.”  
  
Luke releases her and they start to grab clothing and helmets, “Do you want to keep us a secret?”  
  
“No,” (Y/N) immediately assures him, “I don’t mean like that, you know I love you. I don’t care if everyone else knows, I just mean I don’t want people to learn about it because they heard us having sex on a pile of flight suits.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” Luke smiles, “...and I love you too.”  
  
(Y/N) smiles back, “You will have to get the big brother talk from Han though. And Chewie too...And probably Lando,” she laughs, “...And Leia will probably say something too.”  
  
Something flickers across Luke’s eyes before disappearing. He laughs lightly, “It‘ll be worth it.”  
  
(Y/N) kisses him briefly before returning to her task.

***

**——————**  
  
(Y/N) enters the first unlocked room she can find. It’s empty. Perfect.  
  
She tosses the clothing onto the couch and the helmets Luke was carrying soon join them.  
  
(Y/N) locks the door and jumps in surprise when Luke wraps his arms around her. She turns in the embrace to kiss him.  
  
Luke presses her up against the wall and grinds up against her. (Y/N) slides her hand down between their hot bodies to slip into Luke’s pants. His hips stutter and he moans softly in her ear when (Y/N)’s hand wraps around him.  
  
(Y/N) gasps sharply when she feels something brush against her clit. She frowns, did she completely miss Luke undoing her pants and getting a hand down there? No. Luke’s hands are on her waist and up her shirt. She feels another touch and her legs shake slightly.  
  
“Luke?”  
  
“Hmm?” He says against her neck.  
  
“Wha-“ she cuts off with a gasp, “What is that? Is that you?”  
  
“Yes,” Luke bites at her sensitive skin.  
  
“Oh god,” she laughs breathlessly, “I love you.”  
  
(Y/N) moans softly as the pressure increases. She starts to move her hand again, which had stop in her surprise.  
  
In response, the phantom touch starts to rub in circles. (Y/N)’s legs shake and her knees almost give out, “Luke!”  
  
(Y/N) moves the hand wrapped around Luke’s cock faster as a sort of competition begins. Each trying to work the other up to see who will break first. (Y/N) almost comes when phantom fingers slip inside of her, stopping herself only through sheer will.  
  
Instead, she pushes Luke away from her. He stumbles back in surprise, concentration breaking and the touch between her legs vanishing, “(Y/N)?”  
  
She responds by pushing him again. His legs catch on the bed and Luke falls back into it. (Y/N) straddles him quickly and starts to grind down on him.  
  
Luke’s hands fly to her waist and he can do nothing but moan her name. (Y/N) grins down at him triumphantly, but it soon leaves her face when Luke flips them over.  
  
(Y/N) yelps in surprise, which probably isn’t the most attractive sound, at the orientation change. Luke looms over her, eyes filled with arousal and adoration at the same time.  
  
“You’re beautiful.”  
  
(Y/N) smiles shyly up at him, “And you’re handsome. We make quite the pair.”  
  
He lets her sit up and they start kissing again. (Y/N) eventually pulls away to yank his shirt off. Luke does the same for her, looking at her exposed body with an almost reverent look on his face.  
  
“Come on, Blue Eyes,” her voice pulls his eyes to her face, “Off with the pants.”  
  
Luke quickly shucks off his pants and (Y/N) does the same. She moves, throwing a leg over Luke’s to straddle him again. Nothing separates them this time, so (Y/N) can feel everything. Luke’s hard length slides up against her and he moans at the sensation.  
  
(Y/N) lifts up away from Luke for a moment. He makes a noise of protest before he realizes what she’s doing. Luke presses a few kisses into the soft flesh between her breasts as (Y/N) reaches down to carefully grab him.  
  
She sinks down slowly, only stopping when her ass rests snuggly against his legs. Luke runs his hands up and down her torso, fingers tracing her ribs.  
  
(Y/N) starts to rock her hips gently, getting them both used to the feeling. Luke’s lips rest against her neck, occasionally kissing her sensitive skin.  
  
(Y/N) rises a little before sinking back down. And again. And again, until she’s riding Luke with all she’s got.  
  
Luke gasps, “(Y/N). Oh, god, you feel amazing.”  
  
He lays back on the bed, hands still resting on her moving hips, watching her with heated eyes. (Y/N) feels his legs move behind her to prop up. Luke takes advantage of the leverage and immediately starts to thrust up to meet her movements.  
  
(Y/N) moans his name brokenly as the angle change makes Luke hit something deep inside of her. Her hand braces against the wall above the head of the bed.   
  
She slams down all the way and instead of rising, swivels her hips in figure eight motions. Both of them cry out at the change in sensation, Luke’s hands squeezing her hips on just the right side of painful.  
  
(Y/N) resumes riding Luke hard and fast, knowing they don’t have much time left. She tosses her head back and focuses on the motions of her hips.  
  
“(Y/N)...” Luke says breathlessly.  
  
(Y/N) looks back down at the man beneath her, taking him in. Luke’s stomach glistens slightly with sweat, the muscles contracting as he drives up into her. His cheeks are flush with arousal and his lips are red from him biting them in an effort to keep quiet. A part of (Y/N) is already looking forward to the next time they will do this. Somewhere more secluded so they won’t have to watch their volume level.  
  
Luke gazes up at her adoringly. Whenever the pleasure threatens to overcome him and his eyes involuntarily shut, they never stay closed for long. Their beautiful blue, the first thing (Y/N) fell in love with, way before she even knew his name, trained so intently on her is what pushes (Y/N) over the edge.  
  
She gasps Luke’s name breathlessly as she finds release. She tightens around Luke, making him come as well, quietly yelling her name as he does. (Y/N) continues to ride Luke through their releases, only stopping when she no longer feels him emptying inside of her.  
  
(Y/N) lets out a big sigh and settles down on Luke’s body beneath her. His legs are still propped up and make a makeshift backrest for her.  
  
She absently watches his hands aimlessly trace patterns on her flat stomach. Luke brushes a thumb over one of the red handprints on her hips. His voice is apologetic when he eventually says, “These will probably bruise.”  
  
“Promise?” (Y/N) smiles wickedly at the innocently surprised look on Luke’s face. It reminds her of when she first met him in the Mos Eisley cantina. Even after all these years, he’s still that farm boy from Tatooine.  
  
Once Luke had completely softened inside of her, (Y/N) lifts up her hips. She lies down next to Luke, part of her body resting on top of his. She kisses him on the lips sweetly, “I love you.”  
  
Luke runs a hand through her hair, “I love you.”

**—————**

(Y/N) rests her head on Luke’s chest, enjoying the brief moment. His arm rests warmly on her back and as she writes random words onto his stomach, (Y/N) thinks she could spend the rest of her life like this.  
  
(Y/N) blinks in surprise. She loves Luke. That much was obvious, but she hadn’t expected to feel this deeply so soon. They had only just had their first kiss and confessed their feelings. And she was already thinking of forever. But then again, was it so soon? Yes, they had only just admitted it, but (Y/N) had loved Luke for well over a year now. More, if she was totally honest with herself. And even before that, they had been close friends.  
  
So maybe it wasn’t too soon for (Y/N) to think she could spend the rest of her life with Luke. She loved him and he loved her. He made her happy, and she would bet all the money she owned that she made Luke happy too. What more did two people need?

A part of her knows this line of thought is unrealistic. She can’t lay here forever with Luke, of course, because the galaxy isn’t just the two of them. But that same part of her thinks that once the Empire is defeated, they could get pretty close to forever.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
(Y/N) lifts her head so she can see Luke’s face, “What?”  
  
“What are you thinking about so hard? I could tell the gears were turning without even seeing your face.”  
  
(Y/N) laughs lightly, choosing to partially tell the truth, “I was thinking about how much I love you.”  
  
Luke rolls his eyes dismissively, thinking she’s joking.  
  
“No, I was,” (Y/N) shifts her body to bring her face closer to his, “I love you, Blue Eyes. So much that it should scare me, but for some reason it doesn’t.”  
  
Luke smiles, his love for her evident on his face, “Maybe because you know I love you just as much.”  
  
(Y/N) grins a Han-like grin, “Do I?”  
  
“You should,” he looks away from her, “...I trained for an entire year to become a better Jedi so that I could save you from Jabba. Han was frozen in carbonite, so there wasn’t much more that could be done to him. But you. You were vulnerable to Jabba’s rage and the desires of his goons. I lost track of how many nights I didn’t sleep out of worry over what was happening to you. I wanted to go after you and Han right away, but knew I had to be strong in order to bring you back to me.”  
  
(Y/N)’s smile had turned softer and more genuine as Luke spoke. She brushed the out of place hair splayed across his forehead back into place, “Well I’m here now,” she kisses him briefly, “and that’s all that matters. I love you, Luke Skywalker.”  
  
“And I love you, (Y/N) Solo.”  
  
(Y/N) kisses him again before pulling back and sighing, “I think we have to get dressed. Han is probably looking for us by now.”  
  
Luke nods, “You’re right.”  
  
(Y/N) rolls away from Luke, grabbing her hastily discarded clothing. She dresses quickly, throwing on her camouflage as well. She refrains from putting the helmet on now, she’d like to maintain some allusion of fashion sense. 

When she turns to grab Leia and Han’s coverings, Luke is dressed too.  
  
He leans down to kiss her briefly before pulling back again and opening the door, “Lets go.”

  
  
***

(Y/N) stands by Han as he speaks to Lando, “Look. I want you to take her. I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet.”  
  
(Y/N) glances at the nearby Falcon.  
  
“All right, old buddy. You know, I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her. She-she won't get a scratch. All right?”  
  
Han looks at him warmly, “Right.”  
  
(Y/N) steps forward and hugs Lando, “Good luck, Lando.”  
  
“You too, girlie.”  
  
“Keep her safe.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
(Y/N) steps back. Han wraps an arm around her and turns to lead her away.  
  
He stops though, looking back to Lando, “I got your promise now. Not a scratch.”  
  
Lando laughs at Han good naturedly, “Look, would you get going, you pirate.”  
  
Han and Lando pause, then exchange salutes.  
  
“Good luck.”  
  
“You, too.”  
  
(Y/N) knocks Han’s hip with her own, “Lets go. We have a shield generator to blow up.”  
  
They board the shuttle, entering the cockpit. Han announces their presence, “You got her warmed?”  
  
“Yeah, she's comin' up.”  
  
Chewie growls a complaint.  
  
“No,” Han replies, “I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie.”  
  
Leia comes in from the hold and takes her seat near Luke.  
  
Chewie barks and hits some switches. Han sits motionlessly. Leia nudges him gently, “Hey, are you awake?”  
  
“Yeah,” Han says in an almost daze, “I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again.”  
  
(Y/N) looks away from the control board she was fiddling with to look out the window at the Falcon. A great sense of dread overcomes her. If it’s for her own mission or the Falcon’s, she isn’t sure. Probably both 

Leia puts a hand on Han's shoulder, saying softly, “Come on, General, let's move.”  
  
Han snaps back to life, “Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody?”  
  
(Y/N) sits on the seat with Leia since its big enough for both of them. Sort of. Half her ass is hanging of the side but it’ll have to do. She answers, “Yeah.”  
  
“All set,” Luke adds.  
  
“Here we go again,” 3PO says in a put-upon voice.   
  
“Okay, people,” (Y/N) says, “Let’s try to stay positive. It could be worse.”  
  
“Like how?”  
  
“We could still be on Hoth,” (Y/N) shudders.  
  
Han laughs, “All right, hang on.”  
  
He maneuvers the shuttle from the large Rebel ship. He flies it away from the fleet and aims it into empty space.

  
  
***

(Y/N) whisper shouts, “Guys!”  
  
The others join her by the tree she’s hiding behind. Below them is two Imperial scouts.  
  
“Shall we try and go around?”  
  
“It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us.”  
  
Leia motions for the squad to stay put, as their small group moves further down to hide behind a fallen log.  
  
“Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here.”  
  
“Like hell,” (Y/N) says, pulling out her blaster, “I’m coming down too.”  
  
Han scowls at her but says nothing, knowing there’s no changing her mind.  
  
“Quietly, there might be more of them out there,” Luke whispers.  
  
Han grins, “Hey... it's me.”  
  
(Y/N), Han, and Chewie turn and start through the bushes toward the scouts. (Y/N) breaks away to look for others.  
  
(Y/N) whips her head over to look when a blaster fires. So much for discretion. One of the scout shouts, “Go for help! Go!”  
  
(Y/N) continues the way she was going, ignoring a second shot. She spots two scouts who had been drawn by the fire and shoots them both quickly.  
  
She does a quick sweep of the surrounding forest, finding no other Imperials. (Y/N) makes her way back. Her intuition guides her, making it easy to find Han.  
  
He’s leaning against a tree, looking disheveled. She grins, “Rough night?”  
  
Han rolls his eyes.  
  
“Where are Luke and Leia?”  
  
“They sped off after the two others.”  
  
“So we wait?”  
  
“So we wait.”  
  
They don’t wait long before R2 beeps. 3PO translates, “Oh, General Solo, somebody’s coming!”  
  
Everyone scrambles to hide. (Y/N) grips her blaster tightly and peaks around her tree just barely.  
  
It’s Luke.  
  
He looks exhausted as he scans the area around him.  
  
“Luke.” (Y/N) steps out from around her tree.  
  
“Luke,” Han says, emerging from his hiding place, “Where's Leia?”  
  
Luke gets a worried look on his face, “What? She didn't come back?”  
  
Han’s reply is stern, “I thought she was with you.”  
  
Luke says in a distressed tone, “We got separated.”  
  
Luke and Han exchange a silent, grim look.  
  
“Hey, we better go look for her,” (Y/N) speaks up, waking the two men up.  
  
Han nods, and signals to a Rebel officer, “Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at oh-three-hundred.”  
  
“Come on, R2,” Luke beckons the droid, “We'll need your scanners.”  
  
(Y/N) walks past the droids in the direction Luke came from.  
  
“Don't worry, Master Luke,” 3PO says assuredly, “We know what to do.”  
  
They move off into the woods.  
  
“And you said it was pretty here,” 3PO snaps at R2.  
  
(Y/N) walks amongst the trees, scanning for any signs of movement. She finds some burned leftover pieces of the speeders and some charred armor of the scouts. But no Leia.  
  
She hears Chewie howl at something and makes her way back to the group.  
  
“What’s happening?”  
  
The three of them and the two droids are standing around a random tree.  
  
Chewie reaches up to grab something as Luke yells, “Chewie, wait! Don’t!”  
  
But it’s too late. The trap is triggered and the netting that was hidden by the forest floor flies up around them. (Y/N) yells as she’s flipped in the air.  
  
There’s a jumbling of bodies as they are all caught in the net, before everything comes to a stop. The net swings slightly as everyone reorient themselves. (Y/N)’s face is uncomfortably smushed up against Luke’s shoulder. Her legs are twisted painfully behind her and her arms are caught between Luke and Chewie.  
  
“Nice work,” Han’s slightly distorted voice says, “Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach.”  
  
“Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing,” Luke tries to free his arm but it’s caught up around (Y/N), “Han, can you reach my lightsaber?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Han says, not at all sure. The net starts to spin.  
  
(Y/N) hears a strange sound, “Now what?”  
  
“R2,” 3PO says cautiously, “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. It’s a very long,” the net bottom gives out, “drop!”  
  
Everyone around (Y/N) falls to the ground except her. She had started to fall but her legs had been too tangled in the netting. She hangs upside down in the air, crossing her arms, “I hate this planet.”  
  
Han groans from the ground, “That positive attitude didn’t last long.”  
  
“Can we keep the snark for after I’m back on solid ground?”  
  
The helmet on her head falls, “Oh! Heads up!”  
  
It misses them, bouncing off into the bushes. Something draws her eye and (Y/N) tilts her head around to look, “Hey, guys?”  
  
The small bear-like creatures emerge from all sides of the people on the ground.  
  
She watches Han try to get up, but one of them shoves a spear in his face.  
  
“Wha-? Hey!” Han shoves it away, “Point that thing someplace else.”  
  
The creatures chatter amongst themselves before shoving the spear back at Han. Her brother grabs it angrily and starts to go for his blaster, “Hey!”  
  
Luke stops him, “Han, don't. It'll be alright.”  
  
The creatures swarm towards them and confiscate their weapons. Luke lets them take his lightsaber. Chewie growls at the furry creatures.  
  
“Chewie, give them your crossbow.”  
  
3PO chooses this moment to sit up, “Oh, my head,” he exclaims, “Oh, my goodness,” as he takes in the scene around him.  
  
The creatures react to him with gasps and then start to chatter among themselves. 3PO speaks to them. The small creatures begin to bow reverently at 3PO, chanting something in their language.  
  
Chewie lets out a puzzled bark. Han and Luke look around in obvious confusion. 3PO speaks back to the creatures.   
  
“Do you understand anything they're saying?” Luke asks.  
  
“Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of communication.”  
  
Han says impatiently, “What are you telling them?”  
  
“Hello, I think...I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god.”  
  
(Y/N) snorts out a laugh.  
  
Han says, fake smile evident in his voice, “Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?”  
  
“And get me down from here!” (Y/N) adds.  
  
“I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper.”  
  
“Proper?!” Han says in disbelief.  
  
“Come on, 3PO,” (Y/N) calls down.  
  
“It's against my programming to impersonate a deity.”  
  
Han moves toward 3PO threateningly, “Why, you-“  
  
Several of the creatures' spears are thrust in Han's face to protect their ‘god’. They move in and surround Han and Luke with their spears. Han holds up his hands placatingly, “My mistake. He's an old friend of mine.”  
  
3PO says something to the creatures and points up to (Y/N). The little things chatter to each other quickly before one wanders away.  
  
“Miss (Y/N), they are going to cut you down now...I think.”  
  
“Good, all the blood was reaching my head. Hey! One of you better catch me.”  
  
She watches in amusement as Han, Chewie, and Luke all move around, trying to figure out where she’ll drop.  
  
A loud snap sounds and the tautness of the ropes gives out. (Y/N) shrieks embarrassingly as she falls.  
  
Several hands grab at her but fail to catch her smoothly. (Y/N) feels her boot connect with either Chewie’s head or shoulder and her own head comes inches away from connecting with the ground.  
  
(Y/N) peers at the grass just in front of her nose, “Three of you and you just barely stop me from snapping my neck.”  
  
“Sorry.”

“Oops.”

“Whatever, just let me down.”  
  
Han moves up to support her upper body while Luke and Chewie lower her legs.  
  
(Y/N) sighs in relief when her feet rest on solid ground again.

  
  
***

Her relief didn’t last long, as the furry little bastards hog-tied her and the others.  
  
She rests upright by Luke and Chewie, watching in confusion as Han is carried elsewhere.  
  
“Wait, what's going on?”  
  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Han’s head whips around to try and see what the creatures are doing.  
  
One of them speaks to 3PO.  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo,” 3PO says from his fancy chair, “but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor.”  
  
The drums start beating, and watches a number of furry heads turn to the large hut.  
  
(Y/N) glances over as well and sees Leia emerges, wearing an animal-skin dress.  
  
“Leia,” she says in surprise.  
  
Han and Luke look over too, “Leia!”  
  
Leia moves toward them, but the creatures stop her.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
“Your Royal Highness,” 3PO calls out.  
  
Leia tells the creatures fruitlessly, “But these are my friends,” she looks at 3PO, “3PO, tell them they must be set free.”  
  
3PO says something to the creatures but instead of letting them go, they start carrying wood to Han. Firewood.  
  
(Y/N) starts yanking at her bonds. The rough rope rubs at her skin but she persists.  
  
Han looks at 3PO, saying angrily, “Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much.”  
  
“3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic,” Luke says cryptically.  
  
“But Master Luke, what magic?” 3PO protests, “I couldn't possibly-“  
  
“Just tell them.”  
  
3PO speaks to the creatures again. They look worried by his words but increase the amount of wood being brought to Han nonetheless.   
  
(Y/N) works harder, face twisting angrily.  
  
“You see, Master Luke, they didn't believe me. Just-“  
  
(Y/N)’s eyes widen as 3PO’s chair starts to rise. She twists her body to look at Luke, whose eyes are close and face is focused.  
  
“...as I said they wouldn't,” 3PO yells as he notices he’s floating, “What's happening! Oh! Oh, dear! Oh!”  
  
The creatures yell in fear as the chair starts to spin slowly while passing over their heads.  
  
“Put me down! Help! Master Luke! R2!” 3PO’s arms wave in terror, “Somebody, somebody, help! Master Luke, R2! R2, quickly! Do something, somebody! Oh! Ohhh!”  
  
The head creature starts to yell orders. The others move around, quickly freeing (Y/N) and the others.  
  
She watches happily as Han hurries over, picking Leia up and kissing her in relief.  
  
Once free, (Y/N) hurries over to hug Leia herself, “I can’t believe we managed to end up in the same place! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”  
  
“No, I’m fine.”  
  
(Y/N) watches the chair with 3PO slowly sink back down to rest where it had originally sat. The droid says in relief, “Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thank goodness.”  
  
Luke hugs Leia before saying to the droid, “Thanks, 3PO.”  
  
3PO says breathlessly, “I...I never knew I had it in me.”  
  
(Y/N) hides her grin behind her hand.

***

(Y/N) watches Luke leave the hut, to eventually be followed by Leia, who was eventually followed by Han.  
  
Feeling a little left out, she walks out of the other opening, moving to peer around to what was happening. She doesn’t get far though, before her name is called.  
  
(Y/N) looks for the source, knowing it’s Luke. She walks over to where he’s hidden in the shadows.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I have to go.”  
  
(Y/N) frowns up at him, “Where?”  
  
“To Vader.”  
  
She plucks at the glove that covers his right hand, “Why?”  
  
Luke sighs, “It’s a long story...”  
  
“And one you don’t have the time to tell,” (Y/N) speaks the words unsaid.  
  
Luke looks away, ashamed.  
  
“Hey,” (Y/N) pokes him in the chest.  
  
He looks back at her.  
  
She smiles softly, “If you say you have to go, then you have to go. You don’t need my permission. You can tell me all about it when you get back.”  
  
Luke’s eyes shine with emotion as they look into hers, “I might-“  
  
“No,” (Y/N) cuts him off, “There’s not a doubt in my mind that you’ll come back because I know you’ll keep your promise. You’re like a bad wupiupi, you always turn up.”  
  
Luke smiles at her, “I love you.”  
  
(Y/N) leans up to kiss him. She had meant it to be a quick peck, but Luke clearly had something else in mind. He cups the back of her head, keeping her lips on his. (Y/N) smiles and tilts her head to better the angle. She runs a hand through Luke’s short hair before finally pulling back.  
  
“I love you too,” she pulls a lock of his hair lightly, “Now go kick some ass or whatever it is you have to do. I’ll be waiting for you. Right here.”

Luke smiles softly and takes her hand from his hair. He pressed a kiss to the rope burn on her wrist, whispering against her skin, “I’ll see you soon.”

  
  
***

(Y/N) grins while she watches Han tap the remaining scout’s shoulder before taking off. For all his time with the Rebels and responsibilities put upon him, he’s still her brother, the scrappy smuggler.  
  
She walks down with Leia and Chewie from where they had been hiding. Han joins them as they enter the base. (Y/N) passes him one of the bags of explosives.  
  
Chewie shoots the door, forcing it open to reveal the control room. Their small group floods in, forcing the few Imperials away from the controls. (Y/N) glances out the other door to see the long line of generators. They’re so close together, the chain reaction would be almost instant.  
  
She walks to a control board and starts placing her detonators.  
  
“Freeze!”  
  
(Y/N)’s head whips up to see Han chuck a bundle of explosives at the Imperial officer instead of shooting him like a normal person.  
  
She pulls out her blaster as several more flood into the room. Footsteps behind her tell (Y/N) even more have entered through the backdoor like they did. Her eyes dart around to see the others giving up their weapons and raising their hands over their heads. At least five blasters are pointed at her.

Shit. 

(Y/N) drops her own blaster and raises her hands.  
  
The troopers and officers herd them out of the building. (Y/N) looks around, taking in the overabundance of Imperials. She counts at least four walkers, and imagines there are others deeper within the forest.   
  
She remembers Luke’s comments as they tried to gain access to the moon. Han had been dismissive of them, but it seemed they carried truth. The Empire to some extent had known they were on the moon. And instead of hunting across the entire moon for them, the Empire had allowed them to bring about their own capture.  
  
(Y/N) doesn’t seen 3PO, R2, or any sign of the bear creatures.  
  
Wait.  
  
Her sharp eyes catch movement at the tree tops. One of the bear creatures is climbing to rest on a large branch.  
  
She pulls her gaze away incase someone noticed her staring. (Y/N) bites her lip in both worry and thought. The blaster that went undiscovered by the Imperials burns white hot under her camouflage poncho. The problem is that (Y/N)’s only one person. She could definitely take some people out, but how many before she was shot? Enough for the others around her to react? Even then, they’re outnumbered.  
  
(Y/N) glances at the bear again. Was she just one person though?  
  
“Hello!” (Y/N)’s head as well as everyone’s around her snap over to look at 3PO, who continues, “I say, over there! Were you looking for me?”  
  
An officer orders, “Bring those two down here!”  
  
(Y/N) watches several troopers walk up to the tree 3PO had ducked behind. They disappear from view and a few seconds later, the bear she noticed earlier blows a horn.  
  
High pitched battle cries sound around them and countless bears pop up from the grass and trees. They open fire with their little bows and arrows.  
  
(Y/N) whips out her blaster and begins to shoot every Imperial within sight. She spots the Stormtrooper who took her other blaster.  
  
“You!” (Y/N) runs at the trooper and, in a very Han-like move, bodily tackles instead of shooting. The trooper yells as he falls and (Y/N) yanks the blaster from him before shooting him.  
  
(Y/N) stands, firing at the people that run around her. She spots Han and Leia scurry over to the back door again, so she does too.  
  
Leia fiddles with the control panel before saying in frustration, “The code’s changed. We need R2!”  
  
Han points further down the wall, “There’s the terminal.”

“I’ll get them,” (Y/N) offers absently before leaving the safety of the door. 

“(Y/N)!” Han barks, “Get your ass back here!”

She ignores him, choosing instead to hurry across the clearing in search for the droids. They’re still hidden where (Y/N) and the others left them.  
  
She beckons them urgently, “Come on!”  
  
R2 wheels quickly after her while 3PO yells after them.  
  
(Y/N) shoots at any movement or flash of white she sees. The three of them quickly arrive at the entrance.  
  
She peers through the trees, trying to see how the bear creatures are fairing. She bites her lip, debating if she should risk going up against the walkers.  
  
Their high-pitched yells fall on her ears when there is a lull in blaster fire. Han and Leia should be able to handle this area. (Y/N) sprints across the clearing, firing at troopers and ignoring Han’s “(Y/N), God damn it!”. (Y/N) sneaks up on a walker from behind, and jumps up as high as she can, planting a detonator on its leg. She moves to the other side and does it again.  
  
(Y/N) runs from the walker, covering her ears with clenched hands that press the triggers. The explosions destroy its legs and the body falls to the ground with a thud. She climbs the ladder and opens the top hatch, firing twice to kill the people inside. 

She uses the busted AT-ST as cover, shooting at squadrons of troopers that run by. A few Rebels join her, one even climbs inside and uses the still functioning blasters to shoot anyone who happens to enter its range. 

“You two, come with me,” (Y/N) calls out to the Rebels closest to her. The three of them make their way to one of the bears’ traps. The creatures are perched on a large, horizontal trunk and are throwing rocks at the large squad of Stormtroopers that had gotten too close. The rocks themselves are more irritating than deadly, but that’s what blasters are for. (Y/N) and the other two open fire on the troops, who can barely mount a defense before they’re all dead. 

“Hey,” (Y/N) smiles at the Rebels, “nice one.”

She leaves the Rebels to handle themselves and makes her way back to the clearing, returning just in time to see Leia shoot two of the remaining Stormtroopers. (Y/N) freezes in her steps as another walker enters the clearing, aimed right at Han and the others. (Y/N) pulls the last stolen detonator from her belt and walks carefully towards it.  
  
She stops, however, when the top hatch opens to reveal a familiar Wookiee.  
  
“Chewie!” Han says in relief before glancing at Leia, “Get down here! She’s wounded.”  
  
Chewie begins to do so when Han calls out, “Wait!” before saying something to Leia.  
  
(Y/N) approaches the door, catching Han’s eye. His face lights up, “(Y/N)!”  
  
He hugs her briefly before releasing her. Then he smacks her arm, hard, “And don’t do that again. I’m too young to go grey.”

“Please,” (Y/N) rolls her eyes, “I’ll get grey hair from your stupidity long before you’ll get it from mine.”

She kneels by Leia’s side, “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Leia’s voice carries no pain, “It’s not bad.”  
  
“Alright, get her out of the way. I’m going to get them to open the blast doors and then we’re blowing this bastard up.”  
  
(Y/N) can’t help but say, “I hope your conversation skills have improved,” before mimicking his voice, “Huge leak, very dangerous.”

Han makes a face at her, “Don’t you worry about me.”  
  
While Han climbs the walker, (Y/N) helps Leia stand and walk over to the side of the building to remain hidden. She watches Han scurry down the walker before heading to the door and disappearing from sight.  
  
Not too much later, (Y/N) watches a group of Imperials hurry out into the center of the clearing.  
  
All around, the bear creatures pop up, calling out high-pitched war cries.  
  
(Y/N) says to Leia, “I’m going to help them plant charges. Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes, (Y/N),” Leia laughs lightly, “I’m fine. Go.”  
  
“Okay. Move into the trees, because the explosion is going to be big and fast. Keep your blaster ready, there could still be Imperials out there.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
(Y/N) touches Leia’s hand briefly before leaving. She catches a bag Han tosses her and follows him inside.  
  
Just like before, they easily take over the control room and begin planting detonators. Luckily, unlike before, they aren’t ambushed by troopers.  
  
(Y/N) places her last charge, “I’m good.”  
  
Chewie barks his own status.  
  
“Okay,” Han says, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”  
  
The small group runs out of the building, and not stopping until deep within the trees.  
  
The explosion, just like (Y/N) expected, is gigantic and instant.  
  
(Y/N) smiles in relief and hugs Han tightly.

They did their part. It’s out of their hands now. All they can do is wait.

  
  
***

(Y/N) wipes clean a small cut on her hand. Chewie stands by her, growling about how she needs to be more careful.  
  
“I know. I know.”  
  
(Y/N) glances up at the sky again, probably the fifth time she’s done so in sixty seconds.  
  
She smiles, “Look.”  
  
Chewie’s head leans back to examine the sky as well. The space the Death Star once occupied is now empty except for the leftover explosion. The Rebels blew it up. It was over.  
  
Chewie barks softly.  
  
“I’m sure he got off.”  
  
It’s Chewie that draws her attention this time, growling. (Y/N) looks off to where he indicated and sees Han and Leia kissing.  
  
“Well I’m glad they finally got their act together.”  
  
Chewie barks a laugh.

  
  
***

(Y/N) laughs into her drink as Lando describes the attack on the Death Star. 

He grins and continues, gesturing with his hands for emphasis. Wedge adds a comment every once and awhile, having been near Lando during most of the battle, and right beside him during the Death Star run.  
  
Landon’s eyes are drawn to something over (Y/N)’s shoulder. He smirks, pausing in his story, “Your man’s here.”  
  
(Y/N) looks over her shoulder, grinning at the sight of Luke hugging Han and Leia.  
  
“I’ll come find you later,” (Y/N) says to Lando and Wedge, putting her drink down on a nearby rail.  
  
She spins on her heel and moves as quickly as she can through the dancing Rebels and bear creatures.  
  
“Luke! Luke!”  
  
Luke glances over at her and grins, eyes shining.  
  
(Y/N) breaks through the crowd and runs to him. She jumps, tackling Luke. He catches her easily and (Y/N) wraps her legs and arms around him. She leans forward and kisses him. Luke kisses her back hungrily, slipping his tongue into her mouth confidently. (Y/N) hums happily and tights her hold around him.  
  
“Oh, come on! I don’t want to see that,” Han says somewhere behind Luke.  
  
(Y/N) makes a rude gesture, but pulls away, breaking the kiss.  
  
She smiles at Luke, “Hi.”  
  
“Hi,” he smiles back, before letting her down. (Y/N) unwraps her arms from around his neck, but doesn’t go further than that.  
  
“I knew you’d come back,” (Y/N) says with a smirk.  
  
“Of course. I’ll always come back to you.”  
  
(Y/N)’s smirk becomes a genuine, shy smile, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Luke leans down to kiss her softly, hands resting on her waist.

  
  
***

(Y/N)’s sitting on a thick branch near the edge of the party. She can see Han and Leia dancing slowly off to themselves, seemingly oblivious to everything not them. (Y/N) smiles softly, glad Han seems to have found his better half in the Princess.  
  
Her smile broadens as her own better half approaches with their drinks. Luke smiles back at her, moving to stand in front of her. (Y/N) shifts to spread her legs, allowing him to step closer.  
  
She takes the drink and sips it before saying, “Thanks.”  
  
Luke leans in and kisses her softly and (Y/N) blindly perches her cup on the bark next to her in favor of wrapping her arms around Luke’s neck. He moves closer, hands resting on her waist. One slips just barely under her shirt to stroke the bruise it left there the day before.  
  
He pulls back, biting gently at her lower lip before sliding over to kiss her neck.  
  
(Y/N) runs her hands down his upper arms and closes her eyes briefly, tilting her head to offer more skin.  
  
“Luke.”  
  
He hums in question against her neck.  
  
“I still have the outfit from Jabba’s palace.”  
  
Luke leans back and looks at her in shocked confusion, “Why?”  
  
She smiles devilishly, “I saw how you looked at me in it.”  
  
Luke’s eyes widen innocently, “You...”  
  
(Y/N) nods happily, “And the Falcon isn’t far from here.”  
  
Luke smiles in astonishment, adoration for her clear in his eyes, “I love you.”  
  
She laughs loudly, “I love you too.”  
  
Luke helps her off the branch with the grip he already has on her hips. He wraps an arm around her as they walk off together into the darkness of the forest, laughter dancing in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well that’s it for this story. I hope I did the characters justice and have made (Y/N) a realistic character in the universe and a realistic sister Han Solo. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. The next one will be out soon.


End file.
